Brave
by iloveolitz
Summary: Olivia is a recent high school graduate. Fitzgerald is a wealthy businessman. Unusual circumstances have these two crossing paths and soon they realize they both are looking for the exact same thing...LOVE. Just how BRAVE do you have to be to get what you want? Rated M for SEX, LANGUAGE AND ANY OTHER ADULT...SITUATION...please review kindly! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**AN**

 **Ok, so don't kill me. I have had this idea floating around in my head for EVER and I finally have the guts to put it in writing…(partly because I have 4 active stories already…and partly because I wanted to avoid you guys yelling at me to finish what I have already started) HAHA….**

 **I will say…this will be more of a slow burn story (as if my others aren't already…) and I would greatly appreciate any feedback you can give. I am pretty certain I will go ahead and make this a full blown story and I haven't come across anything in the scandal FF world like it…that being said, if you know of something or this sounds familiar in any sense, let me know so I can at least make sure to give that writer their props and credit them.**

 **Think of Fitz in this story as a Christian Grey…WITHOUT the BDSM lifestyle cause….YEAAHHH…I can't write shit like that. LOL! NOT in my DNA…but hey, to each his own so…I feel like this story will already be scandalous ENOUGH without adding all that and I'm eager to find out your responses when everything starts to unfold….**

 **ALSO, please be advised that this story is rated M for a reason. If cursing, sex, ect offends you, you should steer clear of this one. Just a heads up! If you have never read of one of my stories, I SHIP OLITZ! ALWAYS AND FOREVER….(and I can be a bit long winded in my AN…hehe) You wont find any Olake here.**

 **I OWN NOTHING! SR now and forever will own these awesome characters. If I did, it would be OLITZ NATION 24/7!**

 **Also, I really hate proofreading so if I missed something, my bad!**

 **Without further ado…**

 **Happy Reading!**

CH 1

OPOV

When people look at me, they think I have it all. How do I know this? Because I have heard the rumors. They think I am the total package and I lead a perfect life.

Boy, they couldn't be more wrong.

I am 18 years old. Yep, I'm a grown up legally, but I seriously have been doing this all on my own for quite some time now. My dad died in the line of duty when I was 8 and my mom died when I was 12 in a place crash. They were divorced, but my mom had remarried so I have been in sole custody of my step father, David, since then and to be honest, he was anything BUT a father. He missed my mom probably as much as I did and he kept his promise-basically, he took care of me and made sure I stayed alive.

Don't get me wrong. He didn't abuse me in ANY way. He made sure I was totally taken care of as far as clothes, food, money, a roof, and anything else I needed. That much, I can honestly say, was great. I guess what I'm trying to say is…I miss having a FAMILY.

I sit sometimes and think about holidays, birthdays, milestones, and everything else I've had to celebrate alone. It's not like he wasn't there…he was just really attached. If I'm being completely honest, the only person I have that I consider CLOSE family is my best friend Abby.

My graduation was today. I graduated high school with a 4.0 GPA, and still didn't get valedictorian. I guess it could be worse, but Abby got the valedictorian, so I couldn't bring myself to be the least bit upset with her. Everyone was there with their families. When I crossed the stage to get my slip into adulthood, I wasn't the least bit surprised at the applause I received. What shocked me more was that when I looked out into the crowd, I saw David standing by the door smiling and waving. It made my heart melt that he actually showed up.

After everything was said and done, I got tons of invites to hang out and party to celebrate becoming "grown". To be honest, there was only one thing I could think of all day. I was on a mission, so when Abby finally dropped me back off at home, I sprinted to the mailbox like it was water in a desert.

Nothing….Nothing came. I wanted to drop to my knees and scream! Seriously?

Ok, so I'm trippin out here….Let me explain.

 _FLASHBACK- 1 WEEK AGO…._

 _I got accepted into several colleges, but the one I most CERTAINLY wanted to attend was Georgetown. I got accepted pretty easily and being as though I was technically an ORPHAN, I applied for several scholarships. Being a small town girl from Georgia, I didn't exactly come from a huge pile of money or tuition accounts. My parents had left insurance money, but it wasn't very much and honestly, David pretty much used it to make sure I had everything I ever needed._

 _ANYWAY…._

 _I was super excited when I got a response from one of the scholarships. It was being awarded by some huge company in NY and was being judged by an essay that had to be written on life and my view and standpoints on it so far. I was so happy that I begged and pleaded with David to go ahead and send in the down payment for my room and board. He did so happily, and I thought everything was good to go._

 _NOT SO MUCH…_

 _About a week later, I received another letter stating that there had been a mix up and I was NOT the winner. Georgetown was NOT trying to hear my plea for a refund, and so now, I am broke and miserable because I know I can't afford college with what I have now. The day I received the letter about the mix-up, I was immediately on the phone being transferred from person to person and eventually given an address to the company's scholarship department to explain my situation. I found out the name of the company owner and decided to speak directly to him._

 _EASIER SAID THAN DONE!_

 _The reply letter I was given was anything but personal, stating pretty much that the company was known for giving several million dollars in scholarships and the one I mentioned in my letter to them was one paid in full. It also included instructions on how to apply next year. It was ALL I could do NOT to scream. I remember sitting on my bed fighting the burning tears that threatened to trickle down my face._

" _EARTH TO OLIVIA!" Abby exclaimed. She really was one for the dramatics._

" _Hunh…what?" I asked as I wiped a lone tear._

" _What are you gonna do? You know my parents wouldn't mind helping out and you could always get a job. I am NOT leaving your ass down here in Podunk Georgia while I go off to GT. This is our DREAM, LIV!"_

 _Abby was right. Ever since we were kids, we knew what we wanted to do. We had both agreed to attend Georgetown and study POLISCI. Abby could fight with a stop sign, and I truly enjoyed listening to and following politics. We applied at the same time and even got our acceptance letters on the same day._

" _I know. I don't know….I'm not going to ask your parents for money, Abs." I sighed. This was so damn frustrating! Why couldn't they just give me my damn award and let me go? I couldn't bring myself to ask the Whelan family for that much money. Sure, they treated me like I was one of their own, but it just didn't feel…RIGHT to me._

" _You can't give up. You are NOT giving up. Olivia Carolyn, you are NOT giving up on this. What's the guy's name again? The owner?" Abby asked._

 _There it was. I swear, Abby was never one to back down from a challenge and she clearly saw this as a straight up duel._

" _Fitzpatrick something or another." I said halfway as I tucked loose pieces of hair behind my ears. I made no attempt to move and grab the paper with his name on it, and when Abby saw this, she huffed and puffed and moved to get it herself._

" _Hmmmm. I bet Conner could probably find something on this…" she trailed off._

" _Abby,-" I was too late._

" _Hey Conner! No, I'm good. No, she's good too. Listen, I need a favor. Yeah, I know…YES, I KNOW! That was ONCE, and you only got probation so just chill…."_

 _Abby could convince a priest to buy a condom. I sat there with my legs folded Indian style in my computer chair watching her work her magic._

" _Yep. Love you too. I need a number. What? NO, a PHONE NUMBER. Geez, really? Ok, I'm sorry! Just do it….yep. INCOMING…Yeah, that's him…" I watched as she maneuvered her cell phone to talk to him and text him a picture of the owner at the same time._

" _Yeah, hang on…it's Fitzpat….NO, Fitzgerald. Grant."_

 _I glanced up through my long wet eyelashes. The name sounded so official. I saw there getting angrier by the minute….I bet in my mind that the fucker had more money than he knew what to do with and was probably on an island someplace with his feet propped up while his idiotic staff screwed people into the ground._

 _After ordering pizza and being usual teenagers, Abby's phone rang. It was Conner and he apparently had the information. I couldn't help but giggle….Conner would make a fine secret spy one day._

 _Abby jumped in delight as she waved the slip of paper containing the number in the air. She gave it to me and I read it out loud._

" _Fitzgerald Thomas Grant. 917-555-1447." I smirked to myself as I grabbed my own Android. I typed the number into the phone and froze. This was clearly a more personal issue, but what choice did I have? I inwardly wondered how on point Conner was (even though his reputation preceded him) and hoped to God I didn't have the wrong person. Sure, he had changed the grades of every athlete on the football team and sure, he had broken into the school's automated phone system to grant everyone an extra day off here and there, but this seemed…different._

" _Well? What are you waiting for?" Abby asked as she stood with her hands on her hips. I smirked at her. At 5"9 and barely 120lbs, her stature and red hair could and had made many of men bow down. She was the definition of gorgeous and fierce all in one package._

" _I'm thinking…" I said as I switched gears and started a blank text._

 _ **OP: Hello, Fitzgerald. I think we need to talk.**_

 _I waited and endured several minutes of laughs and criticism from Abby saying I was as dumb as a box of rocks for sending a damn text._

 _Whatever._

 _Just as I went to sit the phone down and focus on something else, I got a reply. My heart sped up as I read it._

 _ **FG: Okay….who is this?**_

 _I wanted to jump up and down and shout to the hills. Huck had really come through. Who knew?_

 _ **OP: My name is Olivia. Pope. I really need to speak with you. It's urgent. May I call you please?**_

 _I sat staring at the phone as if it were going to do a magic trick. I didn't have to wait long, because sure enough, my phone started to ring and vibrate and I spotted that 917 number on the screen._

" _Hello?" I asked trying to keep my voice calm._

" _Miss Pope." His voice sailed through the phone like warm chocolate being drizzled on something and I momentarily forgot what the hell it was I was doing._

" _Miss Pope? Are you there?" The voice sounded again. I jumped back to reality. Surely, I hadn't been silent this whole time._

 _RIGHT?_

" _Yeah, um…yes, I'm here. Thank you for-"_

" _Look, I don't have much time on my hands. I have a meeting to go to so can we just make this quick?"_

 _SOB! Really? Ok, you want quick? Here goes nothing…_

" _Of course. I apologize." I sat up straight in my chair and fixed my hair as I spoke, subconsciously feeling like he could see me right now. "I am…well, WAS the recipient of the Grant scholarship this year. I was very excited, but you can imagine my disappointment when I was told shortly thereafter that there had been a mix up and I was NOT the winner. Of course, the correction couldn't have come at a worse time since I already sent my life savings to Georgetown to secure room and board. I feel as though the mistake is something your company should be held accountable for, as I did absolutely nothing wrong." I finally finished and released a breath I didn't even know I was holding in._

 _I glanced up at Abby as she gave me the thumbs up._

 _Fitzgerald Grant cleared his throat before continuing. "Well, I can understand your frustration here. I will take time to look into this…situation, and get back to you. Is this a number I can reach you at?"_

 _I breathed a sigh of relief when he asked for my contact number. I thought he was going to just drop the whole thing off on someone else._

" _Um, Yes. This is my cell." I said as sweetly and calmly as I could._

" _Great. I will definitely have something for you before long, Olivia."_

" _Liv." I slapped my hand over my mouth just as quickly as it came out. For whatever reason, I felt comfortable enough to correct him. REALLY!? FML…_

" _Excuse me?"_

" _Uh, it's Liv. Please, call me Liv."_

" _Ok, Liv. Well look to hear from me soon."  
And just like that, he ended the call. _

Present day- Post Graduation

I slumped down against my front door. I hadn't heard a damn thing from Grant and now, I was officially a graduate with nowhere and no plan to go anywhere.

As if it were timed out, a doorbell sounded. I stood and straightened my clothes ready to tell whoever had the nerve to interrupt my self-loathing fest to go suck a root. Absent mindedly, I opened the door.

"What!?" I stood there with my mouth open.

"Um, Miss Olivia "Liv" Pope?" the gentleman asked.

I moved to close my door a little more, not wanting to risk Mr. Pretty Boy getting the best of me and coming in uninvited. What can I say? I watch crime shows…sue me…

"Maybe. Who's asking?"

The brownskin man smirked when he realized my defenses were active and straightened his tie.

"My name is Harrison Wright. I am the head of security for Mr. Grant. I was sent here to discuss the situation you are now faced with. May I come in?"

Oh yeah, he definitely turned up the charm. Too bad for him, I wasn't he least bit impressed. Being young and "beautiful" as the guys would describe me, I was already immune to this bullshit.

"And WHY should I buy that?" I hissed at him.

He smiled as if my comment didn't mean a hill of beans to him and replied, "Well, Mr. Grant figured you might say something to that effect. He instructed me to have you call him if you had any questions or concerns."

I looked at him as if he had two heads and slammed the door. RIGHT in his face.

I took a few deep breaths and then it dawned on me….no one knew about this except Abby and myself. I grabbed my phone from my back pocket and quickly found his number, hitting the call button almost instantly.

After 2 rings, his sexy rugged voice yet again sailed through the airways to my ear.

"Hello, Liv."

"Mr. Grant. There is a man at my front door saying you sent him. Care to explain?" I didn't waste time on niceties.

"Yes, that's Harrison. Harrison Wright. He is my head of security and does pretty much whatever I need. He's a good guy, although I'm a bit lost as to why he's currently standing outside. Did he cross you the wrong way?" he asked.

"No, he just- WAIT. How did you-"

"He was instructed to keep me informed of every detail regarding this meeting. I apologize, but I couldn't be there myself for….obvious reasons."

I shook my head, running my hand through my hair as I spoke to him again.

"You know, you could have just told me your decision over the phone." I know my voice sounded irritated, but I didn't care at that moment. Like seriously, who the hell does this?

"Maybe, but this way seemed more…amusing. I will speak with you soon, Liv." And with that, he hung up.

SMUG BASTARD! Really?

I shook my head and reopened the door to find Mr. Secret service with his damn feet propped up on my railing as he sat in a rocking chair.

"The air here really is clear. Is it always this quiet?" he asked nonchalantly.

"I guess. You can come in."

Harrison strolled into my front door with all the confidence in the world. He actually smelled really…important, and his suit was killer straight. He looked like he didn't have a hair out of place and a care in the world.

Some security.

"Have a seat. I feel bad for you having to come all the way down here to handle this." I told him as I fixed two glasses of Lemonade. I didn't know where David was and Abby was due back in about an hour, but as I already told you, I basically raised myself so I wasn't really worried about anyone interrupting us.

"It's fine. No worries, pretty lady." He said smoothly as he wrapped his lips around the glass. The lemonade was a secret family recipe (yep, it's that deep) and I could tell he hadn't had anything like it by the look on his face. He licked his lips in the most non-perverted way and smiled at me.

"so, what's this about?" I couldn't contain my wonder any longer.

"Ah, right. Mr. Grant reviewed the situation at hand and asked me to come down and give you another offer. We are well aware of your family and financial situation and I want to express my deepest sympathies to you."

He actually looked sincere. I'll give him that…

I nodded my head and he continued.

"As you know, Mr. Grant resides in New York. He is currently in Washington D.C. on business and asked me to extend an invite to you to discuss a…um… proposition with you. Before you ask, NO, I don't know what the proposition is and quite frankly, I don't really care too much but I will tell you that it would behoove you to go."

"And why is that?" I asked with my arms crossed.

Harrison smirked again and I wanted to smack him. Why did these guys come off as full of themselves to me?

"Well, let's just say that your story really touched him and he wants to make amends. He couldn't be here himself, as I'm sure he informed you, but he really wanted to. It would be in your best interest to at least see what he has to offer."

I re crossed my arms and stood. For whatever reason, I felt more in charge when I towered him.

"And what if I don't like whatever he's offering?"

Harrison finished off his lemonade and stood, reaching into his coat pocket and removing a card with his number on it.

"I doubt you will leave there unhappy. You have more power in this than you could ever imagine."

SAY WHAT?

"Hunh?" I couldn't help the dumbfound look that crossed my face. For some reason, I couldn't shake the shivers that went down my spine when he said this. I fixed my face and nodded, grabbing his business card, and escorted him to the door.

"I'm afraid we are on a time schedule. You only have tonight to make your decision because Mr. Grant would like you to meet with him tomorrow evening in D.C. If you were to say yes, I will be here at 8AM tomorrow to collect you and your bags and escort you back to him directly."

I continued to nod. Something about all this seemed very odd, but who was I to condone his ways of making amends?

"I will have an answer for you in the next hour or so. Thank you, Mr. Wright." I extended my hand to him and he grabbed it and kissed it like a perfect gentleman. Usually I would get grossed out by such a cheap way of trying to woo a girl, but he seemed so sincere….

"It's Harrison. An hour works for me. Good evening, Miss Pope."

Once I saw him get into his luxury Mercedes and drive away, I couldn't help myself as I ran to grab my phone from the kitchen table tripping over the coffee table as gracefully as I could. My fingers couldn't dial quickly enough.

"ABBY! You will NEVER guess what just happened!"

 **AN:**

 **So, I'm going to stop there. What do you think? I might update again tonight since it's new and I have so many ideas floating in my head for now…should I continue? What is Fitz up to? Isn't Harrison a cutie!? I wanted him to come off as the suave gentleman he is….Abby is a hoot, and Liv….well, I can't blame her for being suspicious. Keep in mind that although Liv is mature for 18, she will still show her age sometimes….**

 **What would you do in this situation?**

 **What is it that Fitz wants to offer? Hmmmmm…(yep, it's just as scandalous as you probably can imagine!)**

 **Please review, follow, and favorite (if ya like it!) constructive criticism is always wanted and welcomed.**

 **As always….**

 **Happy Reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: You asked for it…here it is! YAY!**

… **pretty sure I screwed up last chapter and put Huck instead of Conner in some of the text…Conner is their friend from GA…Huck IS in this story, but not yet. Sorry!**

 **I own NOTHING! SR is the goddess who made these characters…I just have fun with them sometimes! Feel free to review or PM…I like talking to you guys. You sometimes give me ideas and if I use your idea (or you are close to my own) I will try to shout you out. I do plan on writing from third person and from FPOV a few times as well….**

 **This chapter was fun to write….even more fun to read and I can't wait to hear your reviews. Try to be a little open minded, people! Love is love…no matter how it happens. (I'm sure that's what Liv is probably gonna say to herself after this chapter happens…) DON'T FORGET…THIS IS FF FOR A REASON! IT AIN'T REAL, YALL!**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **XOXO**

Brave

CH 2

OPOV

"So, let me get this straight. Grant sent this smooth criminal down here to swoop you away to D.C. to discuss the scholarship? Why not just call? I swear, rich republicans make my ass itch!" Abby sat across from me while I sat sideways on the couch, picking at the imaginary lint on my blanket.

"I really don't know what to say, Abs. I mean, what could he possibly want to see me for? I don't really get it. Do you think I should go?" I asked because I wanted her honest opinion. We were both scheduled to arrive at Georgetown in 2 weeks to start summer classes. We decided to take light loads so we could enjoy the summer and ease into college life.

Abby was silent as she studied me. She sat tapping her fingers to her smooth face as she thought and finally after what seemed like an eternity, she spoke.

"Go."

"Go?" I had to make sure I heard her right. I was already made up in my mind that I would be going, but I wanted her approval. We were set to do everything together, so who knew what this could lead up to?

"You heard me. Go. Knock his high water socks off. You should get dressed up all sexy-fied and-"

"Abs, are you suggesting I WOO him out of scholarship money? Seriously?" I couldn't contain my laughter at her antics.

"I sure as hell am! Think about what Mr. Fancy Smanchy security detail dude said. You have the power….whatever the hell that means. So I say POWER UP!" Abby fell over laughing as did I, but I was seriously considering what she said.

"I'll go. But I'm NOT dressing up. Slacks and a nice shirt is pushing it, Abs." Abby knew me better than anyone else. Jeans, sneakers, and t-shirts were my go to outfits. I knew how to dress…I just refused to do so every day."

Abby's laugher died down as she stood and walked over to me. I won't admit it out loud, but she kind of intimidated me when she did this.

"Call Wright and meet me in your room."

The next morning, I couldn't shake my nerves.

Abby stayed the night and helped me pack a bag. Wright said I would be gone for about 3 days altogether, so of course I wanted to be comfortable. I had to sneak a few jeans in the bag, but mostly, Abby made me pack my slacks and a few skirts of hers. I was all set.

When I heard the car horn, I made my way as gracefully as I could in this outfit towards the door.

Abby had went home and grabbed a solid white cocktail dress with spaghetti straps that showed my legs off. She paired it with my pair of black 4 ½ inch heels. My hair was already layered, so she help me curl it into soft tresses that stopped mid back and my makeup was very light with only minimal mascara and light pink lip gloss.

I made my way toward the car and realized it was different than the one from last night. Harrison stepped out of the solid black town car and extended his hand to me.

"Knock em' dead, Liv." Abby said as she held my hands.

I smiled and she kissed my cheek. "I'll do my best. Thank you for everything!"

"You better call me and keep me updated! I have NO problem putting a hit out on a rich dude!" Abby exclaimed. This made Harrison look up at her in a peculiar way and she just looked at him as I laughed my ass off.

I looked back and hugged Abby and as I climbed into the car, I watched her make her way toward her car. This was it. I was now seated beside Harrison Wright in a black town car headed to the airport to meet with Mr. Grant himself. How the hell did all this happen?

About 45 minutes later, we pulled up to a private jet on the runway of the Atlanta International Airport. It didn't dawn on me that we probably weren't going to fly commercial until I saw this huge plane donning the name "Grant" in cursive script on the side. It looked like it could probably seat my entire senior class!

"Wow. Mr. Grant didn't cut any corners, hunh?" I joked with Harrison.

"Never does." He stated simply. I wiped the smile off my face and tried to match his maturity as we glided up the stairs and into plane.

The staff was ready and going as soon and my left foot hit the door.

"Good morning, Miss Pope. May I take your shaw?"

"Miss Pope, please follow me to your seat."

"Miss Pope, can I get you anything? Anything at all?"

I was a little uncomfortable with all the attention. Harrison must have noticed because he took a seat directly across from me, buckled his seatbelt, and started to talk.

"Is this your first plane ride?" he asked as he sipped a mimosa.

"Yep. How did you know?" I asked as I sat with my legs crossed scissor tight and twiddled my thumbs. I was given orange juice minus the champagne and it was now that I realized I probably should have packed one of David's mini vodka bottles in my bad.

SMH

"Relax. We will be there before you know it." Harrison stated calmly. I nodded my head and watched out of the corner of my eye as he motioned for one of the staff to bring me something stronger. I glanced at him, wondering if this was some kind of trick to get an underage girl drunk and join the mile high club.

"Yeah, I was 18 once too. You're good, Liv." He finally sounded as relaxed as his body looked and after a few sips of my almost virgin mimosa, I drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

The plane ride ended quicker than I thought it would and of course, we were quickly ushered off and into another town car. Of course, leave it to Mr. Rich pants to make sure we arrived in style.

"We're here. Oscar is going to help you out and into the house. Fitz- er, Mr. Grant should be here and waiting for you to arrive. I have other business to tend to so enjoy yourself. I'm pretty certain we will be seeing more of each other." He said.

And there was that smugness again.

I nodded and smiled at him. "Thank you for everything."

Oscar indeed helped me into the home-if you can call it that. It looked more like a damn mansion! There was no way he lived here alone and if he did, I bet money he couldn't occupy each room in a week! The massive home was still beautiful even though it was pouring rain in buckets and I couldn't help but stand in the foyer in awe.

All I could see was white. Everything screamed elegance and I was inwardly afraid to even walk on the shiny crystal looking floor. The humongous chandelier hanging above my head lit the room very elegantly and there were several paintings hung along with pictures of who I assumed were his family. A rather expensive statue stood guard in the corner and I chuckled to myself, thinking this looked more like a museum than a home.

"Hello! You must be Olivia! Oh, excuse me, Liv, right?" came an older voice from my left. I turned at the use of my nickname and smiled. Seemed like Fitz was definitely trying to stay I my good graces as he had everyone I'd come in contact with using my preferred name.

"I am. Pleasure to meet you." I tried to turn on the charm.

"Well, aren't you a cutie. I love the accent. Is it authentic?" the woman smiled.

I nodded, thinking how the hell do you get a fake one?

 _FOCUS, Liv…._

"I'm Rose, the housekeeper. If there is ANYTHING you need, please feel free to let me know. Come with me. Mr. Grant will meet you upstairs. Dinner will be served in the upstairs moonlight room but you can make yourself at home in the study."

I nodded, feeling like I was maybe smiling a bit too hard, and followed her. The staircase was winding, meeting in the middle from both sides. We walked down an expansive hallway and into what she referred to as his study.

 _Study my ass!_

The "study" looked like a personal library! The books lining the wall were of every genre you could possibly imagine. I found staring at the huge oak desk near the wall which looked like 10 men could work from it at the same time. On the other end was several comfy looking chairs that I imagined I could read in for hours at a time. I must have been looking like a blubbering idiot because what happened next was just….WOW.

Have you ever had one of those moments where time stops? Like everything seemed to start to float in a way…kind of like when you are high. (don't judge me…I tried and failed at weed years ago) I was still admiring the millions of books on the shelves until I heard a deep rumble of a throat clearing. I turned as if I were a dancer, legs crossed as I stood there on my tip toes and witnessed an actual GOD standing before me.

 _What in the actual fuck?_

Yall, this man was the definition of perfect. I CANNOT exaggerate. Of course, I had played stalker Susie before this trip and looked up a picture of him, but Google should be sued for not doing this man justice! The first thing that caught my eye was HIS eyes….crystal blue eyes that seemed to be reading my heart and soul. (I have GOT to quit reading so many romance novels!) My eyes traveled over his face, coming across the slightly scruffy look of his perfectly trimmed goatee and seemingly smooth skin. A lone curl was hanging from his forehead and it took everything in me to not run to him and smooth it down.

 _Standing there looking like Clark Kent!_

I continued my eye trip down to his body and let me be the first to tell you it was everything! His baby blue shirt was rolled at the sleeves and although it wasn't too little, I felt bad for the fabric being strained by all those damn muscles. LORD HAVE MERCY! I dared to keep traveling and came across his legs, even in slacks I was able to see definition. His feet were crossed casually as he leaned against the doorframe and watched me, his arms crossing that perfect chest of his.

 _Perfection. This creature was PERFECTION._

I wanted to high five God so bad for creating eye candy this good looking but he interrupted my thoughts with that voice dripping sex.

"Liv?"

My knees felt like jelly as I swallowed and nodded, finally able to find my voice. Clearly he noticed my struggle and smirked to himself as I spoke.

Smug bastard.

"Mr. Grant. Nice to finally put a face with a name." I said as evenly as I could. I could hear my inner southern belle trying to escape, but I wanted to keep her locked away for now.

"I suppose Georgia is where all the beautiful women are hiding. Maybe it's time for a trip down south." He said as he glided up to me and offered me his arm to take.

 _JELLY, YALL!_

I smiled and took his arm and as soon as we turned back toward the door, I was met with his smell. It was divine, unlike any other man I'd ever smelled. When David was in town (which was never) and used aftershave, I always laughed in my head thinking that was a man's cheap way of attracting a woman with his smell.

NOT THE CASE HERE AT ALL….

Mr. Grant smelled like the manliest man I'd ever come in contact with. (I really have no other way to describe it). Musk and sexy cologne and….was that liquor? Scotch maybe?

I tried to shake the irrational thoughts from my head as we finally made it to the upstairs dining area, which looked like a candlelight dinner in a romantic restaurant. It was a pretty decent size room, but the table was clearly only set for 2 and contained more silverware than I knew what to do with.

 _Dammit._

He pulled out my chair for me and I eased down, getting the distinct feeling that he was watching my every move. I smirked to myself and made a mental note to thank Abby.

"Thank you, Mr. Grant." I smiled at him.

He took a deep breath behind me. "We are so far beyond the Mr. Grant crap, don't you think?"

I was instantly snapped out of my little bubble.

"Excuse me?"

He laughed a hearty laugh and I swear I wanted to bottle up that sound and take it with me forever.

"I only meant since I call you Liv, maybe you can call me-"

"Fitzgerald. Right?"

He frowned a bit and shook his head.

"Fitz. Fitz will do."

He moved to sit down as well and poured a glass of red wine. I wanted to protest since I'm a minor, but I was so caught up in this Cinderella type fantasy right now that all I could do was nod and take a sip.

Pure ecstasy.

"Well, Fitz, thank you very much for the hospitality." I swear I saw him shift in his seat at me saying his name, but I shook it off and tried to focus on why I was here.

 _Why the hell WAS I here again?_

"I trust Harrison was helpful to you?" he asked as he adjusted the napkin in his hand to his lap. I followed suit (seriously, guys, I'm only 18…) since clearly I was lacking in the proper dinner etiquette department.

"He was, thank you." Just then, Rose appeared out of nowhere and sat our dinner plates in front of us. Roasted rosemary chicken, potatoes and asparagus, and rolls in the middle of the table was the layout. I was starving, to say the least, but I refused to show him how hungry by attacking this delectable food like a T-Rex.

Dinner continued like this- us exchanging small tidbits of ourselves and eating this delicious meal. I hoped I would have a moment along with Rose to give her my compliments. Her food rivaled soul food from Georgia!

"Well, Mr. Gra- er, I mean Fitz, now that I'm here, why don't we get down to business." I stated as I placed my napkin on my basically empty plate.

I could swear to you guys I heard him growl as he licked his lips and wiped his mouth as well and it was so sexy, I gasped. I guess that DID come off a little freakish, Hunh?

Just then, Rose appeared to clear the table and replace my dinner plate with a plate of Cheesecake.

 _This man was after my OWN heart!_

 _I'll let you guys in on a little secret…If people heard half the shit that went through my head, I'd be locked away on someone's physc floor with a Thorzine drip or I'd be a well-paid comedian. One of the two…_

I decided to play a little with him, inwardly hoping to hear that sexy growl again. I cut a small piece of cheesecake with my fork and sensually wrapped my lips around the fork, hoping it was as sexy as it seemed it would be in my head.

Mission accomplished. Fitz's ears turned beet read and his cheeks flushed a little as well.

 _Liv 1-Fitz 0…_

I smirked to myself as I licked my lips. Fitz took the initiative after this and moved his chair damn near beside mine, abandoning his own desert. Our knees were practically touching and it was very intimate.

… _said the virgin…_

He shocked me to pieces as he reached and took my fork, cut another piece of cake and brought it to my mouth.

"Do that again please?" he smirked at me. I couldn't help but oblige his request as I did it again. His breathing became labored and his ears were now the color of a well ripened tomato.

He was leaning ever so closely to me and his eyes being on me this intense was such a turn on.

 _PAUSE…Just so you guys know, I am INDEED still a virgin. SHOCKER Hunh? I have fooled around, making it barely to second base a few times, but I still am the proud holder of my V-CARD thank you very much._

 _God, I hoped I was still able to say that after this night ended._

Fitz continued to feed me my cake as if I weren't able to myself. Who am I kidding? This was so sensual….

"Liv?"

"MMMMMM" I asked as I licked the remaining cake from my lips. Rose sure could throwdown in the kitchen!

"May I kiss you?" Fitz was now leaning over and into my ear and I prayed my dress didn't have a wet spot from my panties.

"Please…." I whispered back.

It happened again. Time slowed down and nothing and everything made sense. If Fitz ever went broke doing whatever it was he did with his business, he would make a damn good seduction artist! He adjusted himself in his seat so that he was basically facing me and ran his caloused fingers from my cheek down my throat. He kept leaning in ever so slowly, and when his lips finally made contact with mine, I had to open my eyes barely to make sure it actually happened. It was so soft….like a feather and I wanted nothing more than for him to do it more and more.

He didn't disappoint…

After a few light kisses to my lips, I realized how easily my bottom lip fit between his two lips. Perfectly…our lips did a sexy dance until his tongue poked the opening of my mouth, silently requesting access. I slightly parted my lips, and Fitz wasted no time tasting every crevice of my mouth with his own. I have NEVER been kissed like this before. I think if he kept it up, I could probably have an orgasm…that's what this burning deep in my tummy, right?

After a few minutes, he pulled back and looked at me as he continued to place chaste kisses to my lips. I peeked at him through hooded eyes and my eye lashes and THAT'S when it hit me.

 _WHAT IN THE ACTUAL FUCK AM I DOING?_

He didn't seem to mind as he went back in for another kiss, but I politely placed my hands on his well- toned chest to stop his progress.

 _Did I mention how I almost melted again touching him?_

"Um, hang on a minute, sailor." I stated as I glanced down at the tent in his pants. He seemed unbothered by my statement as he leaned back a bit in his chair to give me some room.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Liv. I just…I couldn't help myself."

"Answer me this, Mr. Seduction. What am I actually doing here?" I had to put a little attitude in my voice because Lord knows I was a millisecond from taking his lips again.

Fitz stood up and started to pace a little bit. He ran his fingers through those chocolate curls, making me wish I were the one doing it. The look on his face was one of concentration, as if he were trying to figure out how to say something and not send me running for the hills.

 _Honestly, he could invite me to live with him on Mars and if he agreed to kiss me every minute of every day, I'd probably agree at this point._

"If you could have one thing in this world, what would it be, Liv?"

The question stunned me for a moment. I uncrossed and re-crossed my legs as I pondered his question. I decided to joke with him.

"A million dollars."

Fitz stopped pacing in his tracks. His face lit up like a Christmas tree as if he were actually about to snatch out a cool million and hand it to me. I saw his expression and quickly changed gears.

"Kidding." I said with a smile.

He smiled and took another deep breath.

"During my research, I noticed that you and I are a lot alike. I believe we both want the same things, and if I'm mistaken, I do apologize." He said as he finally stopped pacing and placed his hands in his pockets.

"And what is that?" I asked coyly.

"Love."

I froze. He said it as if he was saying shoes or food or time….it just flowed out of his mouth.

Love.

Love?

LOVE!?

"Um…"

"Let me finish. When I read your essay, I placed myself in your shoes and surprisingly, they didn't fit too differently. Because of this, I have a proposition for you."

I swallowed a bit more wine hoping for liquid courage to come out of it.

"Go on."

"Well, plain and simple, I want you. I want you to be mine."

Again, I was at a loss for words. My lips slightly parted as I struggled to find the words to knock him down a few notches. He quickly continued as I tried to find my words.

"In the most respectful way. You see, Liv, I am 28 years old and never been married. Never had kids, and am basically set for life financially. I have dedicated my entire life to making sure my business thrived and now I feel as though I am missing the only piece of the puzzle left. A partner."

"Partner?" I asked.

"I would like to have you. In every sense of the word. Please don't confuse this with some fuck buddy friends with benefits type of arrangement. I would like to marry you and have children with you."

I seriously had NO WORDS at this point. I must have looked like a deer in the headlights because his next statement was accompanied with a crooked grin, which by the way is sexy as hell.

"I know this seems a bit unorthodox, but at this point in my life, I don't think I will ever find a woman who doesn't see dollar signs first. I have tried the whole dating thing and it's not really for me. After talking to you on the phone and doing some 'homework' on you, and now laying eyes on your beautiful face and personality, I am certain that we belong together.

 _Is this cat foreal? Like SERIOUSLY? Pull it together, Liv…_

"So, you are saying you will pay my scholarship and tuition if I agree to marry you? Like an arranged marriage?"

Fitz ran his hand along the back of his neck and sighed.

"When you say it that way, I sound like a dirty old man. We would definitely work out the specifics, but I am willing to compensate as well. From my 'homework', I do know that you are financially uncomfortable. I know that you don't have either parent, and I also know I am more than capable of making you comfortable and then some. I am even willing to offer stipends. 2 million up front and 2 million for every year you stay with me. 5 million per child you give me, and if you decide to leave at any time, no strings attached and the money is yours. I want you to come out on top in every aspect of this arrangement, Liv."

 _Did this man just say he would pay me to be his full blown wife?_

I honestly didn't know what to say.

"Fitz, look, I-"

"Wait. Don't decide tonight. Sleep on it and let me know your decision tomorrow. I am not rushing you. I would rather you think this clearly through before you make any decisions." His voice had a certain defeated sound to it, and it pulled at my heart strings a bit. Speaking of hearts….

"So, what or who is to guarantee we would even fall in love? And how many other women have you offered this DEAL to? Why me? Why now?"

Fitz took yet another deep breath. "Ok, there is no guarantee, but you can't deny the attraction between us. I have NEVER done anything like this in my life. You stuck out to me. Your essay spoke to me and just being in this room, you are taking my breath away. Everything about you physically and mentally. I am doing this now because it's the one thing I am missing and patience isn't one of my virtues." He finished his explanation off with a smirk grin and I wanted to smack him and kiss him silly all at the same time.

"why don't we get you settled for the night?"

I agreed, remembering that Oscar had left my bags in the foyer at the entrance of the fortress. Fitz led me a different way down a hallway and when we entered the room he stopped at, I lost my breath.

AGAIN.

The room was layered in soft whites and golds. The bed could probably fit me and 10 more of me in it, and I watched as he moved in front of me to show me my stuff. It was at that point that it dawned on me that I would be staying here.

"Your things are all here. Through this door is a bathroom and per my instructions, it should be stocked with any and everything you could ever need in the bathroom. If there is something missing, please let either Rose or myself know ASAP." He explained as he moved about the room.

"Wow. I- thank you, Fitz. This is all too much."

"Nothing is too much. Remember that. Good night, Liv." He kissed my cheek and went to leave the room.

"Wait." I called after him.

He stopped and turned to me, concern written all over his face.

"thank you for dinner. I've never experienced anything like this. ANY of this. I promise to give you proposal some very good thought tonight." I finished. He was to me in 2 strides and had swept me up in his arms like I had already said yes.

"mmmmmm, thank you. That's all I ask." He stated as he kept me in his arms and kissed me sweetly on the lips.

"Good night, Livvie."

Livvie…and with that, he left the room just as easily as he had come in. I stood there for about 30 seconds, trying to get my brain to catch up to everything that had happened. Finally, I glanced around the room and moved to sit on the bed. All I could do was fall backward and exhale, FINALLY.

After I don't know how much time, I finally started my nightly routine. Once I was done, I moved to get in the bed (barely taking up a tenth of it) and lay there staring at the ceiling. It was all I could do to keep my sanity as I pondered over everything he had offered, said, and did to me. Even though I was supposed to be thinking and making a decision, my mind finally shut off as I started to wonder where he was and what it would feel like to lay in his arms and fall asleep.

 **AN: HAHA! 2 chapters! Some of you guessed it…I was reviewing the reviews you guys left while I wrote this and I have to give a shout out to the guest who got it right…also, flacagonzales, you were pretty much on it too! Don't yall go feeling sorry for Liv and thinking she's naive…**

 **She's gonna surprise some of you in the next chapter!**

 **Speaking of next chapter, it should be up before Friday. We will hear Liv's decision and watch as her world changes either for the good or the better!**

 **Fitz is something else! I have to wonder…what would you guys do? Would you accept the offer or run for the hills screaming bloody murder?**

 **Rachgreengeller, no worries! Stephen, Abby, Harrison, Huck, Quinn, and a few other names are gonna be here and there.**

 **I hope you guys like how I write Liv…I think it's cool to see how her mind is working and not just hear the prim and proper side of things. I plan to write from FPOV eventually too and if you think she's nuts, just wait for him!**

 **Thanks in advance for all the follows and reviews! I love you guys so much! My other stories mean a lot to me too, so don't fret!**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **XOXO**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey! Hope yall aren't asleep! I have been trying to get this posted all day! Foolishness came at me left and right, but I'm trying to keep my word. I should hopefully have another chapter posted by Sunday (maybe before)….**

 **The response to this story surpassed my other 4….I couldn't be more ecstatic! Thank you guys SOOO MUCH! As usual, these characters belong to SR…I'm just borrowing and "fixing" them…haha (I know that was lame. Humor me!?) Don't forget, if you don't agree with this story or where I'm taking it, relax…it's JUST A STORY!**

 **Ohhhhh, and that Scandal trailer…yeah, WTF? That's all I can say. I will still watch it because I'm a true fan, but trust and believe I have pretty much NO MORE HOPE for #OLITZ on there…I guess I can still keep them alive on here! I won't bash the show or the writers…but I will say I am praying for a good outcome of all the ups and down OLITZ has and will go through….**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **XOXO**

Brave

CH 3

OPOV

I always thought it only happened in the movies…birds chirping in the morning time right as you wake up. Apparently not, and it's pretty relaxing might I add. As I lay there in this still enormous bed, I can't help but think.

 _I guess I don't sleep as bad as I thought I did since I barely touched half of this bed….?_

This bed…

The memory of last night came rushing back to me and I sat straight up in THIS BED. I looked around the expansive room and took it all in. Gold trimmings on everything. Damn near white EVERYTHING. I eased back on the bed with my arm covering my eyes. I've never been a morning person and I sure as hell didn't want to start now, but I had so much on my mind, how could I even think of going back to sleep. I took a deep breath, and I smelled him.

 _Damn. I must really have it bad…he hasn't been in here since last night…_

 _Right?_

Sighing to myself, I finally extracted my body from this bed, by the way which feels AMAZING, and went to the bathroom to handle my morning routine. As I stood there brushing my teeth, I couldn't help but wonder-with toothpaste bubbles around my lips no less- if this were a life I could deal with. About one thing I was certain though…

I wanted Fitz. I just couldn't decide if this was HOW I wanted him…

The only thing that looked remotely familiar is my luggage that sat by a closet looking wood thingy (pretty sure that ain't the name, but whatever). I looked closer and realized I didn't put it there. Standing in the fluffiest towel I've ever seen, I wondered who and why someone would move my shit. I bent to open my bag and find an outfit for today and realized quickly that it was empty. The first thing that popped into my mind was Fitz…I could smell him, and maybe he fulfilled one of his fantasies and snuck in here and….

 _Yeah, did I mention I'm only 18? I've dealt with nothing but fuckboys all my life…_

I shook my head and continued to be nosey until I found my clothes hanging in the closet wood thingy. (I have to figure out the name of this thing!) I found my entire wardrobe hanging from bottoms to tops and underwear laid out perfectly. Even saw a few of my scarves and belts on nice neat hooks in there.

 _Rose._

I smiled to myself as I got dressed, making sure to add a little extra moisturizer to my body beforehand. I decided on an off white knee length dress that fluffled out at the bottom and a pink one shoulder top. I added a few gold bangles and a gold necklace to the mix and applied minimal makeup. I finished my outfit with my gold strappy sandals and then tackled my hair. This room was the perfect temperature, so I couldn't figure out what caused the frizz I saw. I tamed it as best I could, putting it in a fish braid and draping it over my shoulder. A few sprays of Candy perfume and I was ready to go. I went to exit the room and when I grabbed the door handle, I froze.

 _What was I going to do? What the hell was my answer?_

FPOV

Perfection. Ladies and gentleman, I saw perfection for the first time and it came in the form of a feisty, witty, spunky sweet 18 year old. Who knew that I'd one day stoop to the level of actually offering to pay a woman to be with me. As I stood in front of my mirror to get dressed this morning, these were my thoughts.

 _Before now, my thoughts went a little differently…_

 _I would wonder what was wrong with me. Yep, I honestly had a few female moments and asked myself that ridiculous question. I was more than in shape, I was financially stable (if you could even call it that), I had manners, was very respectable…_

But when women looked at me, all they saw was dollar signs.

I decided this time to try something different since clearly dating sites, speed dating, and waiting for perfect Patty to fall into my lap was NOT working. I decided to use the money as an incentive…and if the woman I chose jumped head first into it without even the slightest hesitation, I would know she was the wrong one.

 _How bad could this be, right?_

Then, Livvie happened. I love that name, by the way….but yeah, she happened and I just….

Flashback

 _I had been running late ALL fucking day! Seriously, Stephen's client was really starting to piss me off. I had just left a meeting with them when I got in the car and was headed to my next destination. I had already planned to go see my parents before the night was over, but somehow I knew I would end up disappointing my mom…_

 _Yet again._

 _I started getting these cryptic and borderline stalker-ish texts. I played along since no one really had this number and it was NOT published. I figured it was some fucktard trying to waste MORE of my time today…_

 _But when I heard her voice. It was like an angel had spoken to me. Not to mention her situation was seriously fucked up…_

 _After the call ended, I started to think. I knew that the new guy, Edison, and Mellie were both in charge on the scholarship end of things. I finally did all the research I could do, and it turns out these idiots dropped the ball! I put myself in this girls shoes and I started to get angry._

 _After speaking to the two, I got the weirdest feeling that maybe this wasn't a mistake. The applicants were asked to send in photos of themselves (along with a copy of some type of photo ID) for general bookkeeping and legitimate purposes. Once I tore the Cosby kid and Jane Doe and few new assholes, I decided to research her myself._

 _I promise…before I even saw her photos, I was completely taken by her essay. I couldn't help but wonder that she had to be aged well above her 18 years because even though she studdered a little on the phone, the speech she gave then and the essay I read that day was out of this world._

 _When I finally went to look at the photo, it slipped out of my hand and onto the floor. I bent to pick it up and was frozen, halfway to the ground. Was I seeing clearly?_

 _BREATHTAKINGLY BEAUTIFUL_

Present

I got up early and had my breakfast in the kitchen with Rose as we discussed my "company". I was inwardly groaning because Rose could read me like a book.

"So, she seems….nice." Rose was snooping. Too bad for her, I wasn't planning to give her any info.

 _Not that I needed to…_

"She really does. I like her…a lot. Maybe we will be seeing more of her although that's really up to her to decide."

 _ShitFuck! Did I just say that out loud?_

Rose wiped her hands on her apron and looked at me and before she could turn on her brain reading ability, I had already shoved the last 3 pieces of bacon in my mouth and was drinking the rest of my OJ as I stood to leave.

"Busy day. Gotta run, Love." I said quickly as I kissed her cheek.

When I finally made it to my study, I was mentally running amuck. I tried to work, keeping my mind off of the barely legal beauty resting in that bedroom down the hallway. I wanted to go check on her and see how she was but I didn't want to seem obsessed…

 _Yeah, I know I am but so what?_

I mentally chastised myself for even thinking of going that direction. Rose already knew to direct her this way after her breakfast so I threw myself in my work….

 _That worked SOOOO well…_

Five minutes later, I was standing outside her room. I put my ear to the door to see if I could hear anything. We have surveillance capabilities in each room in this house, but somehow, that seemed innapropriate.

 _Really, but what I'm doing now ISN'T?_

I tried to push my insecurities away as I eased the door open to take a peek. I saw her. She looked so small in comparison to the huge bed she now occupied. She had RBF (resting bitch face) and I smirked to myself thinking I bet she was giving someone hell in her dreams. I didn't get too close. The initial thinking there was that if she DID wake up, I could maybe sprint the hell out of there.

I caught a glance at her luggage over by the chifferobe and smiled. Rose couldn't stand to NOT put her things away…I wondered if she knew her stuff was now unpacked and put away nicely. I looked around the room again and noticed the beautiful fabric she wore last night was now draped over the other side of the bed.

I was deep in thought when I heard a beautiful mumble. I froze, hoping to the good Lord above that she didn't wake up. She moved her head a bit, moaned (which caused lower region issues for me), and then ungracefully flopped her entire body over to the left (and onto her stomach). I breathed a sigh of relief…she was still here AND she slept just as rough as I did. While I still had the chance, I exited the room and went back to my work.

OPOV

I knew what I was going to do…I remember my father used to say always answer an offer with a counteroffer, especially if it would behoove you. BASICALLY, Dad wanted me to make as many things to my liking as I could.

 _He also would say never take the first offer, yet here I was about to counter…_

I stepped foot out of the room and was instantly met with his scent again. I sighed to myself, then realized I had no clue where to go. My stomach decided at that point to make a noise like a wounded moose, and thus decided for me that I needed to go find some food. I made my way downstairs and finally after a few wrong turns, found the kitchen…

And the biggest breakfast spread I had ever seen!

I stood there as Rose turned and greeted me. Guilt was eating away at me…

 _Did he really make her do all this just for me?_

"Good morning, Liv. Have seat and enjoy your breakfast." She said this in a stern, but sweet voice and I wondered if she was given the task of MAKING me eat. I didn't argue as I sat down in front of the feast, which could feed a small army, and started to eat.

"Dear, you sure do smell nice. What is that fragrance?" Rose asked as she passed by me.

I had to try to remember SOME manners, so I quickly swallowed my food and answered her.

"Candy." I kept It short and sweet.

"Candy, hunh? Well, it smells good, Liv. I bet I could finally snag old Walter from bridge club if I wore that." Rose finished that last part under her breath and I think OJ came through my nose.

Once I was done, Rose directed me to Fitz's study (again) and told me that he was waiting on me. I felt guilty yet again as I thought of how I took my time eating my breakfast. As if she could read my mind, she eased my fears.

"Don't worry child. Fitz isn't known for his patience, and if he wanted to talk with you before now, I wouldn't be surprised if he came and got you out of bed himself." She finished her statement with a wink and I nodded, thankful for my skintone so she couldn't see me blush.

"AH, before I forget, thank you for unpacking my bags. You really didn't have to-"

"I did. And you are welcome. Now SCOOT!" she lightly shoved me away.

I finally found myself in front of his door and took a deep breath…this was it. I was about to make a grand decision on this crazy scheme he had come up with. I knocked twice and was rewarded with his ultra-sexy voice.

"Come in."

I entered the room again, trying to avoid the burning desire to look at all the books again. I met his gaze and almost forgot about my counter approach.

This man was beautiful.

His hair was no longer slicked back, and his chocolate curls were now all over his head. That damn Clark Kent curl was back with a vengeance also. I scanned his outfit quickly, noticing he was wearing a pair of dark colored slacks and a button up off white shirt.

 _It was like we matched without even trying…_

"Good morning, Liv." Fitz stood and rounded his desk a little quickly than I thought he would. He embraced me and I felt myself grow light headed from his scent being so strong. (and so good!) Once he released me, he grabbed my hand and escorted me to one of the nice leather chairs that faced his desk.

"Good morning, Fitz. How are you today?"

 _Nice, Liv…._

Chuckling at my formalness, he smirked and said, "much better now that you are here."

I smiled again, feeling the burn on my cheek yet AGAIN.

 _What the hell did I come in here for? Oh, yeah….now I remember…._

"So, I have given some thought to your proposal. I have to say, it is probably the weirdest request I have ever heard from anyone. I really couldn't think of anything to compare it to, and it is easily the strangest setup I've ever heard of."

You would have thought I had just drop kicked his puppy by the broken look on his face. I decided to put him out of his misery.

"That's why I've decided to accept your offer." I barely got the word 'offer' out of my mouth before I was being lifted and swung high in the air. I couldn't help but share his excitement, but I had bigger fish to fry so I pulled myself together as soon as he put me back down.

"That's great! Oh, Livvie, I'm so-"

"Hang on, Romeo. We need to discuss a few things first. I want to lay some ground rules out before we say it's set in stone."

I waited for him to throw a rich boy fit, but it never came. He smiled knowingly at me and rounded his desk again. He reached in a drawer below his desk and retrieved two documents. He handed one to me and I scanned it briefly before I chuckled lightly.

"A contract? Really?" I couldn't help myself.

He didn't seem as tickled as I was.

Clearing his throat, he responded. "Yes. I have a few rules of my own so I say we go through these together.

And so we did. We sat there every bit of 3 hours going over ever little detail. The first section was about confidentiality and how our agreement had to remain a secret, but the marriage was to be public. We went on and on about logistics and such, and then we got to a section that caught my eye.

"Ok, section 14, subsection c…you can mark that shit out. NOW."

Fitz scanned and found what I was talking about, his eyebrows shooting to the roof.

"You don't want compensation for children?"

"No. I am NOT a human incubator, but I don't want to feel like some weird twisted surrogate type female…I don't want to feel like it is a business deal." I said confidently. Fitz seemed to study me for a few minutes with his face completely stoic, then he smiled and agreed.

"Ok, we can mark through that now."

We continued on again, and the next thing to catch my eyes was alarming.

"Um, EXCUSE ME?"

Fitz's eyes shot up.

"Section 21, subsection 2b….i will NOT grant you full custody NOR will I sign over parental rights to my children if we break up. Are you fucking INSANE? You know what, the deal is off. I can't-" I was moving to stand up when he reached over and grabbed my wrist.

"Hang on." He was laughing.

THIS SMUG ASS BASTARD WAS LAUGHING!

"I don't see a damn thing funny, MR. GRANT! I would NOT willingly hand my children over to anyone else and NOT be part of their lives because YOU see fit. NOT Happening!"

"Livvie…"

"No, no, no, don't 'Livvie' me! Do you have any idea how uncommon that is? It's fucking insane! I don't give a damn how much money you have or what who the fuck you are…they are MY kids too, Dammit!" I was huffing and puffing so much that I didn't notice him reach into his drawer and pull out 2 MORE copies of the contract. I was utterly confused (partially because my blood pressure was through the roof and I was close to passing out), but he smiled and asked me to sit down.

"Liv, I drafted 2 versions of this contract. I wanted to see what you would say if you came across that, and you proved to be the woman I was hoping you would be. You are going to make an excellent mother." He said as he sat back in his chair. I snatched the paper from him and sure enough, this fucker had made that shit up. I wonder if the "2b" part was my giveaway.

Suddenly, I felt awful for cursing him out. I was about to apologize, but my pride knocked on the door first.

"So, you were TESTING me?" I couldn't believe him. I wanted AGAIN to smack and then kiss him all at the same time.

"I was, mama bear. You did well." My head shot up at his joke and he let out a melodically hearty laugh.

"I would watch it, Fitz. This deal already has one foot in a grave and the other on a banana peel…" I said sternly.

"You better watch it also, Liv. I like it when you talk dirty." He was totally in his element and to see him all snarky and witty made my lady parts come to life.

"Ok, but this part about security. Why do I need security?"

Fitz had finally calmed down and was back to business.

"Because I am not low profile, so to speak. Huck will be-"

"Huck?"

"Yes. Huck will be accompanying you anywhere I am not. I think you will like him. He's…nonchalant for the most part, but he stays out of the way so you will probably forget he's there unless there's a problem."

I nodded, wondering what the hell he actually did. I decided I clearly had plenty of time to find that out so I went on.

"Huck will be by your side at school as well." I didn't like this part very much, but Fitz insisted Huck would be outside of the classroom. I wasn't (and still am not) a big fan of the spotlight, but I guess it's necessary.

"Ugh, fine!" I sighed. I was reading the next section about our properties and assets and decided on my next question.

"So, how rich are you exactly?" yeah, I know it came off kind of rude but I couldn't really filter that one.

 _Sorry…_

He smiled at me and didn't miss a beat. "Billions. But that's neither here nor there." I nodded, feeling a bit overwhelmed. I was still dizzy from his scent and turned on by his glare and then, my next question came into my head.

"What about living arrangements?"

His head shot up this time. "Livvie, I already told you that we will be husband and wife so what's mine is yours-"

I shook my head and cut him off. "No, I mean where will we live? Harrison said you reside in NY and I am going to Georgetown so how-"

"Oh, that. WE have more properties than just these two but until you either graduate or decide to transfer, we will just stay here."

"So, you change houses like you change underwear, hunh?" I couldn't help but tease him. He was, afterall, technically my fiancé….right?

He laughed at my joke and we again, pushed forward.

"Um, we have another problem…" I sighed as I read the last section dedicated to pregnancy.

"I can't just drop a semester if I'm pregnant. That isn't going to work, Fitz." I was a bit irritated that this part was in the contract. What the hell are we going to decide together if I sign all this?

"Livvie, it's for your own protection and the safety of our child. I hope you understand-"

"I don't, but I will agree to disagree on this one. Insert in there a clause that says some of these smaller details are subject to the regular husband and wife interaction."

Fitz's brows furrowed.

"we will discuss some of this when the time comes."

He sighed and nodded. "Deal."

After several other changes and small arguments back and forth, I reached over his desk and grabbed a pen I was sure he had placed there for me. I took a deep breath, looked at him, and signed the dotted line.

Fitz grabbed the paper as I handed it back to him. He looked like he was in an office meeting and not a makeshift proposal taking place.

He rounded the table, stood before me, and grabbed me into his arms yet again. This time, I let myself succumb to the feeling of being in his arms. It was…surreal. He placed me back on my feet and held me in place by the shoulders as he placed the sweetest kiss to my forehead.

Damn, forehead kisses can be deadly!

I sighed and looked into his crystal blues. He surprised me when he moved to grab his phone and then my hand, pulling me toward the door.

"Where are we-"

"Come on, we're late!"

"Late? For what?" I asked as I tried to fix the strap on my sandal. He was moving entirely too fucking fast.

"We have a little "shopping" to do…"

It didn't dawn on me what kind of shopping he meant until about 20 minutes later when our driver stopped in front of Tiffany and Co….

SHITFUCK….

 **AN: You guys are awesome! She accepted! YAY! I stopped it here because I am exhausted. When I tell yall I have been working on this since this MORNING, but something kept getting in my way EVERY SINGLE DAMN TIME! It was so frustrating!**

 **Thoughts on Fitz? Sexy beast! Liv? She had a few tricks up her OWN sleeve…Tiffany and CO? uh oh…I smell *dollars* in the air….**

 **Ok, comments? Ideas? Any insight? (be friendly!) but review please! I am so blown away by the response this story has gotten and we are only on chapter 3! What can I say…**

 **To the reader who asked if I was from Georgia foreal since I have the whole thing down really well…NOPE.**

 **I'm from Bama! Lol…seriously… southern belle at it's finest although I do try to keep her hidden (kind of like Liv does in this story)….**

 **As usual, leave me tidbits and ideas. I will try to reply to your reviews if I can and not give away the story. I love you guys so much! I love this Fitz and Liv (BTW, I told yall he was as crazy as she is!) I will be trying to put a bit of both their POV's in each chapter.**

 **Thank you guys so much!**

 **Happy Reading!  
XOXO**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: OK, can I just take a second and say WOW! The responses I got to the apology I posted are AWESOME and I cannot sit here and lie…I cried. Several times. You guys are like family and I value and appreciate everything that was said. I wanted to shout out some of you individually, but I don't think I will even have the time to! I have decided to continue this story….only catch is I'm changing things as I go…NOT A LOT! Just some of the details….**

 **This chapter is a bit shorter than I wanted it to be, but I wanted to let you all know that I AM going to keep it and give you a little something to go on for now. I am actually HOPING to post a VERY LONG AND GENEROUS ch 5 tonight, but I have a cardiologist apt tomorrow so we will play it by ear.**

 **Words don't do it, yall…thank you SOOO MUCH for everything that was said. The PM's were awesome and inspiring and if I haven't responded yet, I DO plan on it so no worries.**

 **(guest) Kayla, for as long as I've been writing, I've never come across anyone else in ALABAMA who read OLITZ FF…(and ROLL TIDE!) lol**

 **Again, thank you guys so much and I will do my very best to update again tonight….**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **XOXO**

Brave

CH 4

OPOV

I almost choked on my own saliva. I wanted to scream and shout and cry all at the same time…what were we doing at a jewelry shop? I snuck a glance over at Fitz and he just smiled at me. 2 minutes later, I was being drug into the store and bombarded with lips kissing my ass. These people already knew Fitz well, and some even called him by his first name. The other patrons in the store were looking under hooded eyes or cutting glances in our direction. I started to squirm, and Fitz must have noticed my discomfort because the next thing I knew, the store was cleared out and it was only myself, Fitz, and the staff remaining.

"Fitz, you didn't have to do that." I scolded him in a low voice.

He just continued to be blissfully ignorant.

"No big deal…I didn't like the way some of them were looking at you anyways."

I nodded, not wanting to get into a debate with him in public. Fitz's cell phone started to ring and instantly his mood went from happy and jolly to piss in cornflakes mad.

"I thought I turned this off. I'm sorry, Livvie. I'll be right back." I nodded to him and stood by the ring case admiring all the beautiful diamonds. I was in awe as I read some of the price tags. There was NO WAY I could ever afford-

There again, it hit me like a ton of bricks, guys. I was TECHNICALLY a millionaire…and soon to be wife to a billionaire…my heart started to race as I blinked guiltily around the room slowly realizing we could probably afford everything and everyone in this room.

We…

I was still in lala land when the chime rang signaling someone else had come in. I watched as a brunette woman that looked to be in her 40s or so casually strolled in. Her gaze met mine and southern belle wanted to make a debut….

I nodded my head and smiled in the general southern way.

Too bad this wasn't the south…

The woman looked at me like I had 2 heads. She flipped her head around and asked the staff why I was in there. RIGHT IN MY FACE! The staffer's face suddenly turned 4 shades of red as he attempted to tell her to be quiet and that she was already trespassing as Fitz had already requested to clear the store.

"I don't care! Whatever LAME excuse you are about to give me, you can SAVE IT. I WILL NOT shop in the likes of her!" She continued to rant and rave in my face as if I weren't even there. "What is she? Some NFL or freaking basketball wife anyway?" she then came face to face with me and before I knew it I was boiling mad. "Are you lost, girl? This is TIFFANY AND CO…not the THE MALL!"

I jerked my head back as I was about to drop my attitude in second gear and let her ass have it. Before I could, my eye caught the staffer (previously Mr. shades of red) face go completely white. I was about to jump down this broad's throat when a voice cleared from behind me.

"What on GOD's green earth!? Miss, what the HELL do you think you are doing?" the voice boomed behind me.

 _I jumped. I bet you guys a million bucks I did…hell I did good not to fart in that instance, but I remained frozen._

The woman looked as if she had seen a ghost.

"Did you hear me? Maybe not. Do you have ANY idea what you have just done? Mr. Grant, Miss Pope, I am SO SORRY about all this! Words do NOT express…"

I turned around after finally getting breath back and found Fitz standing with a grey haired gentlemen. From his tone of voice, I could only assume he was management or something but….

"I think it would be in your best interest if you just LEFT!" the man boomed again. I snuck a glance over at Fitz and his demeanor was entirely calm. If you didn't know him, you would think he really wasn't bothered by this…

 _As if I had known him for ever…._

But there was one tell-tell sign that he was pissed.

Those crimson ears….

"UGH! That's the problem with this fucking society! People are too damn afraid to say what needs to be said! I bet my father OWNED your family years ago and now here you are….you people and this affirmative action bullshit. Look at the gentleman beside you. Even he sees it!" the woman hissed at the older gentleman.

As if someone finally pushed Fitz's button, he came to life and shocked me all the way to the floor…

"Five, DO NOT talk to my GRANDFATHER that way. You have absolutely NO Idea how thing the ice is you are skating on. Four, I could have sworn I asked this store to be COMPLETELY CLEARED OUT….as in no one comes in until I say so and being as though I am co-owner of this establishment, I'm pretty certain I can do that. Three, the level of indecency and prejudice is cause for concern all on it's own; you should speak to someone about that. Two, in the past few minutes you have called MY FUCKING FIANCE a potential criminal, a trophy wife, a whore, and a slave and you are LUCKY you are a woman of I'd have beat your ass into a pulp by now, which bring me to ONE: IF I EVER CATCH YOUR LOWLIFE, BLAST FROM THE PAST, KARDASHIAN WANNA BE ASS IN MY STORE OR AROUND MY PARTS EVER AGAIN, I GUARANTEE YOU WE WILL ALL MAKE FRONT PAGE NEWS!

I stood there watching my man take action like I'm sure Bambi watched her mother get shot. There were no words. I looked at the woman standing there with her mouth open and tears falling from her eyes as she nodded her head, shot me a dingy ass apology, and tried to scurry out the door, ONLY for security to create a HUGE scene and escort her (and basically THROW her out the door). I watched as she bounced and wanted to giggle…

 _FOCUS, LIV! DAMMIT…_

I had SO many questions and they all seemed to run together.

Grandfather?

CO-Owner?

WANNA BE KARDASHIAN!? (ok that one finally made me smile)

I turned to Fitz and was about to thank him but he wasn't done.

"I rarely pull rank. Especially in this facility, but since this was brought forefront, I DO NOT want that woman or anyone else who thinks these things back in my facility… Do I make myself clear?"

His voice was calm but laced with rage and care at the same time. I took a deep breath, finally the situation was taking a toll on me. I realized what the hell had happened and I just stared him until he made his way to me. I probably should have been afraid since he was visibly shaking, but I couldn't even think to move.

"Livvie, Oh my God, Livvie, are you-"

"Fitz. I'm fine. It's never been THAT bad before. It's not the first time I've been disrespected and it probably won't be the last-"

"Like hell! There are NO more moments like that. EVER AGAIN!" his voice was low, but growling. Under his gaze, I felt so many things. I felt love, admiration, sympathy (which I didn't like very much), sorrow, and guilt. I nodded my head, biting my tongue because I didn't want to exchange words with him in such a public place.

As if he could read me, his demeanor softened and he grabbed my hands, bringing them around and behind his neck as he kissed me so softly, I almost forgot we were in public.

"Granddad, I want you to meet someone." He said casually. My face must have given away how embarrassed I was as my sight swept around the store and landed on the gray haired man from before. He was now leaning against one of the jewelry cases with his arms and legs crossed smirking.

"I know, Fitzy. I can see it a mile away….She's the one."

 **AN: Thanks you guys. Not too sure about this chapter, but it's short because I am having to change around several things in here AND I wanted to at least give you SOMETHING today. I am going to shout out each and every one of you in my next chapter that gave me encouragement. (hope I don't miss anyone cause you guys REALLY responded)…**

 **So…GRANDDAD!? Yeah, Fitz has ties and connections to ALOTTA PEOPLE AND IN ALOTTA WAYS. We will find out more about that as the story goes on. What about that read? I love Liv's read on Edison on the show, but something about Fitz getting someone together just….SEXY!  
So, if Fitz CO-OWNS the store, what are they doing there? Any guesses? You will find out VERY SOON! For those asking, they are going to marry & consummate quicker than you think**

 **Happy reading!**

 **XOXO**


	5. Chapter 5

**Still chuggin' along…..**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING; SR OWNS THESE CHARACTERS…IF I OWNED THEM, I'D CREATE A SPINNOFF OF THEIR LIFE TOGETHER POST PRESIDENCY…**

 **A GIRL CAN DREAM RIGHT? LOL….**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **XOXO**

Brave

CH 5

FPOV

Stephen called while we were standing in the jewelry store. I HAD to take the call…I wished I had more hours in the day because I needed to handle his difficult client, but I HAD to get my Livvie outfitted in the family jewels.

I sighed and told her I'd be right back. I placed a kiss on her temple, although from the look on her face I doubt she noticed. She was engrossed in looking at the rings and I grinned as I went toward Granddad's office for some privacy.

I opened the door and he was coming out of his private bathroom. I held up one finger to let him know to give me a minute as I turned my back to him. When I finally finished my call, I turned back around to say hello but he was already occupied. I watched him stare at the security monitor in awe and I knew there was only one person he could be looking at.

"Fitzy, if I were maybe 20 years younger-"

"Age never stopped you before, old man." I smirked at our usual jokes. He laughed a hearty laugh at me and continued…

"True, but respect always will. My, my, son where on earth did you find this one? She's a gem." He said as he removed his glasses to clean them and replaced them.

Grandad was 88 but had the demeanor and personality of someone half his age. I could only hope I aged as well as he did. Being 88 didn't stop him from being himself. He still drove, got around pretty much all by himself, and even had a few dates in between.

 _What can I say? He still has it!_

My Gran passed away 8 years ago. I feared at that time that it would change him, but he just kept on pushing. He did mourn her, but he kept his promise to her to not stop living just because she stopped breathing…

"I guess I just got lucky." I wanted so badly to leave it there. He laughed at me and we both grew quiet. Eerily quiet…we just stared each other down for a minute and finally he broke the silence.

"Are you sure, son?" he was totally stoic now. We matched perfectly.

"I want Gram's, not the 18th century one. That one we will save for the actual marriage.

Grandad studied me a bit longer and nodded his head. He went to the safe behind the picture of him and Gram and put the combination in. A moment later he returned to me with the black velvet box in his hand.

"I told you years ago that when you were ready, your Gram wanted you to share this with some special. I also told you I wouldn't question you." He placed the box in my hands and I sighed, opening it to examine it.

"There ya go, son. Knock em' dead." He said as he pat my back. No one knew of my plans. I kinda liked to keep it that way just in case they didn't work out because rejection is one of my weaknesses….

We finally exited the room making small talk and I cut him off as I heard an annoying voice. I know my staff pretty well (ALL OF THEM) and I don't recognize that voice. I start to get angry because I know I asked for this store to be cleared. When we finally reach the open door, my blood is boiling at an all time high.

Before I can say anything Granddad comes to the rescue. If it weren't such a serious situation, I'd laugh. Granddad was never one to sit around and watch someone being bullied or abused in ANY way and judging by his comments of Liv earlier, he's sorta 'smitten' with her.

 _I really wanna chuckle about this but….right…ANGER…._

When all is said and done, I approach Livvie as best I can. I can see so many emotions on her face, but the one that angers me is acceptance. She barely looks angry and it bothers me.

I take her hands in mine and wrap them around my neck so I can reach her mouth better. I kissed her as softly as I could. She threw me off a bit when she "accepted" what the lady had done and I all but got angry again as I told her indefinitely that there would be NO more situations like that.

There can't be…I won't allow it…

I moved to introduce her to Granddad….

OPOV

" _She's the one…."_

The staff continued to look busy as I eyed the older gentleman. He sported peppered grey hair and a very nice pinstripe suit. He wore glasses that sat on his nose and I as I looked him over I could finally see the Grant signature.

 _Those damn eyes…_

I smiled and extended my hand as I walked up to him. Fitz kept his hand on the small of my back as I made my way toward the elder Grant. Turns out 'Granddad' wasn't too damn old because he kissed my hand so romantically I almost swooned.

 _Gotta be the genes…_

Fitz's grip tightened around my waist and I cleared my throat, signaling the hand kiss had extended it's welcome.

"It's a pleasure. Please excuse that poor excuse of a woman that was just in here. Needless to say she won't be coming back in here anytime soon." He said with a furrow of his brow.

Is it wrong that I thought he was absolutely adorable?

I didn't really know what to say so I just smiled and nodded. Fitz moved away from me and out of the corner of my eye, I saw him motion toward the doors. He was telling security something…

I didn't pay much attention because by now Granddad was making his rounds and telling me more about how they came to OWN Tiffany and CO. He was talking fast, but I'm pretty certain he said something about this not being the ONLY thing they owned, but that this was one of many that Fitz shared with the family.

Don't get me wrong…it wasn't that I wasn't listening. I was…up until the crowd from earlier returned to the store. A lot of them were snickering and whispering to each other and I have to admit I felt a little self-conscious.

I had my back basically to Fitz and then I heard him almost whisper my name.

"Livvie."

I turned around and was momentarily alarmed when I didn't see his face towering over me…that's until I saw him eye level with my belly button and on one knee with a beautiful black velvety box in his hand. There again, I was overwhelmed with thoughts.

 _Tiffany and CO boxes are that signature blue…._

 _I bet they used that color since all their eyes are….wait, what is he doing?_

 _Is he on one knee?_

 _Is he about to…_

"Olivia Carolyn…" I was speechless, yall. UTERLLY SPEECHLESS! I gasped and smacked my hands to my mouth-seriously, I didn't expect all THIS!

 _I guess I should've known considering his track record with going all out…._

"Oh, God!" I whimpered as he grabbed my left hand. I glanced around the now full store and saw everyone smiling and wiping tears. Some were filming this with their phones, some were snapping pictures, and the staff was in the corner to my left huddled up and smiling brightly at me.

 _Did they all know already?_

"Livvie, you have given me more hope in the short time we've known each other than I can possibly put into words. You promised me your heart and I intend on keeping it safe for the rest of my life. You gave me your word and I want to give you something too…"

He moved the ring to shine in the light and I instantly fell in love. It was unlike anything else in the store I'd seen already. It was an infinity band and was laced with diamonds. It had a classic old school look to it and I could feel the tears threatening to drop down my cheeks.

 _This wasn't just a damn ring….this ring had history…._

"Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

 _I couldn't breathe. Literally, I was about to ruin the moment and be known on Youtube as the girl who fucked up the proposal in Tiffany and CO and had a panic attack…OH AND BY THE WAY, she's now part owner!_

I mustered up all the strength I had in me and nodded. It wasn't a proposal where he told me he loved me, which I understood, but the shocking part was that everything he said was sincere. I couldn't hold back my tears as he slid the ring on my finger and kissed my knuckle, only to pull me into him and hug me by the waste. I could feel his hot tears on my stomach and the whole thing was like something out of a romance novel.

 _I know it's bad, but I couldn't help but wonder if his tears were as real as mine were…_

When he finally stood, we embraced and I could do nothing but hide my face in his chest. We kissed, but it wasn't overly deep. He pulled back and started to whisper in my ear.

"Breathe, Livvie. It's ok…in and out. Breathe, baby." I followed his orders and sure enough, the panic attack left me. I pulled back to kiss him again and saw a tiny bit of fear in his eyes, laced with happiness.

I was sure we would discuss this later on…which sucked because I was hoping to NOT have to disclose my condition to him…

 _I was never more thankful than I was right that second to see an old man!_

Granddad came up and congratulated us, welcoming me to the family. We posed for a few pictures with and for the staff. Everyone was buzzing about my ring and I couldn't help but admire it.

Champagne followed quickly, and after we were thoroughly congratulated by the patrons and staff, we were whisked back into the waiting limo.

"Fitz-"

He didn't say anything to me. He just pulled me into his chest and kissed my temple over and over. I stayed completely still as I soaked up his attention. I hadn't had anyone to calm one of my attacks down like that since….since…

My dad.

FPOV

I wanted to be angry, but I couldn't. Not with her, and not about this. I wish I had known before now. I tend to NOT plan things out and just go with the flow. I remember during dinner last night she mentioned she didn't like surprises.

I wonder if this is why…

"How long?" asked between kisses to her temple. When she didn't respond right away, I asked again.

"How long, Liv?"

She took a deep breath and tried to squirm out of my embrace, but I wasn't having it. I wouldn't admit it to anyone out loud, but I was inwardly shaken up. Her pupils had dialated and her breathing was really weird. I had finally found a woman that had basically given me her heart only for it to threaten to quit beating? She was lucky we weren't headed to a hospital.

"Since I was 6." She said solemnly. I nodded, seeing that this took a lot out of her to admit to me. I was inwardly proud of her. She was opening up to me.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you and I almost ruined the moment back there and-" I cut her off as I lifted her chin and kissed her lips.

"Livvie, I lo-"I caught myself JUST that quick. Was I about to spurt those words already?

 _REWIND, Fitz….get it together!_

She felt the awkwardness too as her body tensed up. I tried to hurry and cover my tracks.

"I love everything about you. You have nothing to worry about." I assured her through kisses. The entire way back home, she explained her condition to me and I started again on the path to getting to know her.

OPOV

Once we finally go home, I was all but exhausted. Those damn attacks do that to you. I allowed Fitz to support basically all of my weight as we entered the house. Rose greeted us, but Fitz gave her a quick synopsis of what had happened (minus the engagement) and asked her to bring up some tea.

He swooped me into a bridal carry and we moved rather quickly through hallways until we came to a set of double doors. So fluidly, he opened them and closed them like I wasn't even in his arms. I was able to peek around the room and….WOW…

It was done in manly colors. Hunter green, cream, beige, and deep, deep crimson lined the room. It was very…him. It definitely smelled like him. I took a deep breath as he stopped in front of what I considered to be the bed. He eased me down to the bed and proceeded to remove my shoes.

 _I was DOG TIRED, but I didn't want to damper things…_

"Damn, don't I get a little foreplay before you undress me?" I teased.

 _He didn't see a damn thing funny, yall._

 _NOTHING._

I was grateful for his love of privacy because Rose didn't enter the room. Instead, she knocked and gave Fitz what he requested through the door. He thanked her and gave her the afternoon off, trying to whisper to her that he would need her again early tomorrow morning to pack.

 _Pack?_

When he returned, I had already stood (on shaky legs no less) and unzipped my skirt. I was going to give it to him! (ok, I thought I was…In my head I was ready but outside I still had a few doubts…)

Fitz unbutton his shirt and LORD have MERCY! When he removed it and threw it in the corner, I couldn't help the saliva that built in my mouth. So yummy looking….

"Livvie? Did you hear me?"

"Uh, hunh?"

 _Red handed, Liv…._

"I said we aren't having sex today so stop trying to remove your bra and panties."

Nevermind that…how did I even end UP this naked? I didn't even remember taking my shirt off or pooling my skirt to my ankles. I looked down and my matching bra and panty set and back up at him. Another side effect (at least for me) was that I was super emotional right after an attack.

Now was NO exception.

"You-you don't want me?" I said through tears. I could see the exact moment his heart broke in his eyes. He moved to grab me, but I rounded him quickly and went to the other side of the bed.

"I'm just gonna lay down for a little bit." I snipped at him. He stood there looking dumbfounded as I slid under the FITZ SHEETS (smell JUST LIKE HIM, yall!) and made myself comfortable with my back to him. I knew DAMN WELL he wanted me. I was just being stubborn and wanting to prove a point…

 _Whatever that was…._

He was under the covers and into my personal space before I knew it. I stayed spooned in front of him, warm tears threatening to fall down my face.

"Livvie, please. Whatever it is, I'll fix it." He cooed in my ear. I finally gave in and turned to face him, wanting to kick myself for letting him see my wet cheeks because his heart broke even more.

"Fitz, I'm just a little…in my feelings when these things happen. It's no problem."

He shook his head 'no' and kissed me so gently, I thought maybe I had missed it. He did this over and over as I lay in his arms cradled. He peppered my face with light kisses and I could feel his penis getting hard against my hip. I sighed and kissed him back…

PAUSE…why was I really feeling emotional though? Like REALLY REALLY R-E-A-L-L-Y into it? What was it that I was feeling?

He moved his lips across my cheek and neck, kissing me as if I were fine china on a cliff. He handled my body so well that I was dripping wet from his affection alone. We continued to kiss, feel, and grope each other for a good hour until his boxer briefs were wet from precum and I was pretty sure my panties were soaked.

"Liv, baby, I want you more than you know. In every way…but baby, I want you to be ok first. Can you please just let me make sure you are ok?"

 _Hell, tell me you could have said no….Yeah, I THOUGHT SO…._

I nodded and buried myself into his embrace. He felt so good as he covered damn near my entire body with his. He added more feather kisses to my forehead and temple, and along with the light rocking he was doing to my body, I started to fall fast asleep.

 **AN: yeah, they aren't going have sex…not here and not yet…. Liv is going to sleep, but trust, when she wakes up, there will be more surprises. (Fitz is going to water them down some and tell her to avoid any more panic attacks…) so how do you think her panic attacks will play into the story? How did you like the proposal? Granddad is such a cutie! Why didn't Liv tell Fitz about her attacks before now?**

 **Next chapter, we KEEP ON MOVIN on! HAHA**

 **Thanks for the support. I was pushing for 4k words, but it's after midnight and my doc apt is early. I should be back to update again soon. I seriously have the best followers and reviewers on the planet. You guys are awesome!**

 **Happy Reading!**


	6. Chapter 7

**Hi, loves! I missed you guys so much! (check out the AN at the end for a bit more details!)**

 **I own nothing. All rights belong to SR….I just like to borrow them every now and then….**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **XOXO**

 **Brave**

 **CH 6**

 **OPOV**

You know those first few seconds of pure bliss you feel when you first wake up and don't know where you are or your surroundings? Multiply that shit by 1000 and that's how I felt waking up in Fitz's arms the next morning. I'm well aware that I sleep like the dead, but I silently giggled as I opened my eyes and wondered how we had managed to get into this position.

I was on my back with my legs slightly spread. Fitz was laying between my legs, his head nestled into my boobs. He was heavy but not painfully heavy….not really. If he was, I guess I was too relaxed to care or notice…

His arms were wrapped around my body like a cocoon and he was snoring into my chest. He had one leg hiked up under my thigh and our legs were completely tangled. I started to run my fingers though the curls I could see and his morning wood decided to make its presence known. Gasping, I tried to continue my breathing pattern steady and not move so I didn't wake him.

Nice try…

"Morning, Livvie." His voice rumbled, vibrating my entire body and I felt myself starting to get wet.

DAMMIT…

"Morning, Fitz. How did you know I was awake?" I asked.

"Because….your heartrate changed. I was being lulled by its steady beat and as soon as you grew conscious again, it sped up. I've been…." He cut his own thought process off as he lifted to make eye contact with me.

"You've been?" I wondered what he was going to say.

"I've been worried about you all night. Listening to your heartbeat was the only thing that worked in putting me to sleep. I'm lame, aren't I?" he chuckled.

I could barely make a response. I felt terrible for making him worry like this. I wondered how long he stayed up listening to my body. Guilt started to gnaw at me and I did the first thing I could think of.

I grabbed his head and kissed him soundly. I was such a passionate kiss. I wanted him to feel exactly how sorry I was for making him worry. As soon as our lips touched, my mind drifted off to my morning breath; didn't seem to face him a bit though because he kissed me back with such intensity….

His voice rumbled as he kissed my neck and the area he was nestled in just a few minutes ago. I squirmed underneath him as he kept assaulting my neck. I was ready to give myself to him whenever he was. Call me crazy, but it was just a matter of time for me so I was waiting on him to be ready.

Crazy right?

Our make out session got hot and heavy until a subtle vibrating sound caught my attention. I glanced over at the nightstand on my side and didn't see a light. I thought for a moment and it dawned on me. My cell phone was likely still in my purse and if the people in the jewelry store posted the video…

Abby.

"Fitz, baby, I need to get that." I smiled when he pulled back to look at me.

"In a minute." He said as he started to nibble on my lips.

I ALMOST got lost in his mouth again until my phone started to vibrate again. I wanted to scream and curse. Luckly, Fitz did that for me.

"Dammit! You have 5 minutes, woman!" he groaned as he rolled off of me. I laughed at his petulantness. It was so cute….

I finally found my phone and the shirt he took off the night before. I slid the answer button on my phone without even paying much attention because I was watching him watch me button up his good smelling clothing.

"OLIVIA CAROLYN!" the voice screeched on the other line.

I almost fell over my own feet when I finally heard her voice.  
"Abs….hey!" I tried to sound like I was happy to hear from her. I actually WAS, but so much had happened and I wouldn't have been upset if she waited about another hour to call.

"Don't hey me! Please tell me my eyes are deceiving me. Are you ENGAGED!? What the fuck, Liv! What happened?" she wasn't upset. Just shocked. I held one finger up to Fitz and backed toward the door to the room as he nodded.

"Abby, I don't even know where to start." I answered truthfully.

"Ya know, Liv, the beginning is always a nice place." She was growing impatient with me.

I moved toward the door and then froze, glancing back at Fitz. He was about to be my husband. I realized as I glanced down at my ring finger that it was now or never that he got the Abby Whelan experience. I moved back toward the bed and put my finger to lips, signaling for him to keep quiet. I pushed the button for speaker on my phone and started to explain what happened in the most sane way possible.

When I was done, Fitz sat with his back on the headboard and I was resting between his legs with my back to his chest. He had a serious look on his face- almost fearful- as I gave Abby as many details as I could, but removed the contract part of it.

"Say something, Abs…" I pleaded.

"I really don't know WHAT to say, Liv. Really? Like, you actually flew up there and FELL for this guy? Did you fuck him?" And there it was…Abby could be so crass sometimes!

"No! Really, Abby?" I asked as I looked back at Fitz. The expression on his face was hard to read but I know I saw a smirk there somewhere.

"I'm just saying. Maybe the dick was so good, you thought you fell in love." She grew silent, then took a deep breath. "Are you sure you are ok? No pressure, not losing your mind? This is really what you want?"

I took a deep breath as I contemplated what she was asking me. Did I want it? I had made up my mind this far that I had and as I thought more and more about it, I knew this was the right path. I looked up and into Fitz's beautiful eyes as he waited for my answer.

"Yes. This is exactly where I wanna be." I answered genuinely. Fitz kissed my lips soundly and I almost forgot what I was doing.

Abby sighed again.

"Well, I didn't get an invite to the engagement and that blows. You tell Fitzpatrick or whatever the hell="

"Fitz…."

"yeah, Fitz…you tell him that I better not have to read about the actual marriage on TMZ and YouTube!"

Fitz took it upon himself to finally reveal that our call was being monitored.

"Hello, Miss Whelan. I apologize for the inconvenience all this must have caused. If you will check your email, you will find several messages. The most important is one from my travel group and has a detailed itinerary for the next few days. I took the liberty of clearing yours and your parent's schedules so that you can all attend our wedding. You should find everything you would ever THINK you need at your fingertips as the next few days go on."

I can only imagine how my face must have looked. There again, I had so many questions floating around my head.

Wait…when is the wedding? Did we already discuss this part?

Was it in the damn contract?!

Where was it taking place?

How did he get Abby's email? (ok, so that one MAYBE wasn't as important but still…)

Had she not gotten the emails? (come on Liv, FOCUS!)

I'm getting married WHEN?!

I moved to face him as he spoke. His face was as serious as stone. I wanted to smack and kiss him all at the same time. Neither of us noticed Abby squealing and screaming on the other end of the phone.

"HELLO!? LIV! Has he been listening the entire-wait, so you are getting married like THIS MONTH!? REALLY!?"

I could barely breathe as I took in everything she was saying to me.

"Abby, you heard the man. Check your email. I gotta run, but I'm sure I'll see you real soon." And with that I hung up the phone, tossed it on the nightstand, and tackled my fiancé's lips for the second time this early morning.

 **AN: I want to keep going, but I have to stop here. Thank you to everyone who PM, reviewed, and checked on me. I'm fine. I ended up having heart surgery…CRAZY RIGHT!? I'm fine. I have a structure issue with my heart that's very dangerous to fix and unless I keep having weird symptoms or if the meds they gave me don't work, they have no choice but to try to fix it. As of now, I'm fine.**

 **Thank you SOOOOOOO much for checking on me! I'm trying to get the muses flowing again for this and my other stories so please be patient with me.**

 **I was able to reveal another secret tho…any guess as to where they are marrying? Do you think Liv should postpone or is she right to follow her heart? I love hearing what you guys have to say and as always if your review/PM prompts a plot change for me, I promise to give you the credit your deserve.**

 **Look for another update before the week is out!**

 **Happy Reading!  
XOXO**


	7. Chapter 7 (the real ch 7)

**I own ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! ALL RIGHTS AND CHARACTERS BELONG TO SR…I'M JUST BORROWING THEM FOR A WHILE!**

 **HAPPY READING! (CHECK OUT THE AN AT THE END)**

 **Brave**

 **CH. 7**

 **Continued from exactly where we left off….**

Not even 30 minutes later, my phone started to beep yet again. If I had to guess, it was probably Abby's parents Susan and Mark trying to make sure I hadn't lost my mind. I smiled to myself as I lay there in Fitz's embrace. He took a deep breath as if he could read everything I was thinking.

"Do we have to move? Can we just stay like this forever?" I asked him. Even though I couldn't see his face, I felt him smile as he thought of how unrealistic, but romantic, what I suggested sounded.

"Mmmmmmm, I wish we could, Livvie." He responded as he kissed the top of my head. We were both so comfortable and in the last 30 minutes, I had been filled in on our marriage details.

SO, if you know me, you know that I don't particularly like surprises. I believe we covered this already….but ok. I want to be upset with him so much, but the details and plans I have heard all sound like something I would have said yes to anyway. The only thing we didn't agree on was the timing and he even shut me up with that one.

"Livvie, what's different now than it will be in a year or so? Who are we really waiting for? The contract doesn't give specific guidelines on dates and proposals and such, but if you consider the arrangement, the things you know about me already, and our current situation and you still feel reserved-like TRULY you want to wait, talk to me and we will wait." He finished and of course, he had a smug grin on his face.

I took a deep breath; I was about to lay into him real good but then I couldn't make anything stick. I wanted to prove such valid points but hell, I didn't have any!

This man was so frustratingly-sexy…

So now, as I lay in my fiancé's arms and count on my hand the number of voice messages and text messages I hear chime on my phone, I am relaxed and carefree. The scary part about all this is I honestly am not the least bit worried…

I trust him completely…

"So…" I start as I stretch like a cat while in his embrace…

"What old diary did you have Harrison read to find out I've always wanted to go to Italy?" I smiled up at him. He took a deep breath and kissed my forehead.

"Well, it's the most romantic place on earth. Where better to romance someone than the romance capital?" I smiled again as he tightened his grip on me.

I guess I never really filled you guys in on the actual plan, hunh? Ok, well apparently, we are getting married in approximately 48 hours. IKR? Anyway, we are marrying obviously in Italy. As soon as we land, I have my first appointment, which is to get fitted by some famous designer Fitz wouldn't disclose to me. From there, it's a whirlwind of things including signing off on small minute wedding details, meet and greet with the Whelan's, and anything else I could possibly think can be packed into 2 days. I actually got tired just listening to Fitz describe everything!

"Livvie?"

"mmmm" I purr into his chest as he pulled me up face to face with him.  
"Baby, I need to ask you something. I don't want to seem pushy or like I am demanding anything, but I need to know if-"

I can hear in his voice that the mood is about to turn pretty serious. He has been treating me like fine expensive china since the panic attack and I can basically read what he's about to say so I lay it out for him.

"You need to know if there is anything else wrong with me health wise. You also want to know the backstory to my panic attacks and how I usually treat them. Right?" I ask in a soft but stern tone. His face is the definition of a frightened child as he nods and looks deep into my eyes. I sigh and begin to explain it all to him.

"Honestly, I don't really know when they started. Sometimes, I can't even tell when they are going to happen…"I let my thought trail off as he tightened his embrace on me even more.

He took a deep breath and I moved to face him, brown meeting blue. His eyes are so comforting…

"I'm allergic to bullshit…does that count?" I joked, trying to lighten the mood. He smirked, but I could tell this wouldn't be an easy conversation.

"I have migraines sometimes. I am allergic to a few foods, but nothing severe. I won't quit breathing or anything…just maybe itch or breakout. The panic attacks started around age 11 guess, but I don't really remember what triggered my first. I went through therapy because everyone in the world thought they were related to losing my parents. For the most part, they don't really bother me anymore. The one I had in the jewelry store was my first in quite some time…" yeah, I'm rambling because he looks so worried and it's the cutest and most unnerving thing I've ever seen.

"What can we do to prevent them?" he asks quietly. His voice isn't laced with pity, but concern.

"Fitz-"

"Livvie, what can we do?" he asks a bit more sternly this time. I sigh because this is one of my biggest fears.

"I don't care for surprises so much. I honestly only get one when I'm totally shocked or extremely upset." I say quietly into his chest because the look on his face is breaking my heart.

I continue, "but what I DON'T want is for you to make a whole lot of changes just because you know this. I LOVE what you did in the store…how you proposed was just beautiful. I will forever treasure that memory. I have made peace with my condition, but I fear people treating me like I'm broken." I'm finally looking him in the eye again and I'm a bit nervous at what his response will be. I know I have to live life the way everyone else does and I HATE being babied.

Fitz sighs again and after sometime, he replies.

"I care so deeply for you in such a small amount of time, it shocks even me. Liv, I don't want anything to hurt you baby and I would give anything to make sure nothing happens on my watch, but I know that's unrealistic. I will do my best to not pacify your needs and feelings, but I HAVE to take care of you. Do you understand what I'm saying?" he asks as he strokes my cheek and back at the same time.

Is it bad to say I'm super turned on right now?

I nod because I don't know what will come out of my mouth if I speak. I'm so completely overwhelmed by the amount of love that radiates off this man at any given moment and right now, it's at an all time high. We might be getting married real quick and starting a family and everything might be moving at lightening speed…but is love supposed to also?

I finally drift off to sleep again in his arms with these thoughts circulating my mind.

 **AN: Hey everyone. Thanks SO much for all the PM's and reviews. I'm sorry I haven't had time to update recently. I have been SOOOOO BUSY getting everything back in order in my life. Funny how a few weeks off of work and a major surgery can throw EVERYTHING out of whack!?**

 **To answer everyone at once, I'm ok. I am still adjusting to my meds and I finally am starting to feel like myself again. I love each and every one of you and thank you SOOO much for checking up on me.**

 **I apologize for not updating…I hope this update finds you in good health and spirits! Not much happened in this chapter…but next up we meet the Whelans, Abby meets Fitz, and we MIGHT have a wedding! (Any ideas?)**

 **Happy reading!**

 **XOXO**


	8. Chapter 9

**AN: Anyone out there?**

 **Thanks for all the PMs and check-ups on me. What can I say? When it rains, it pours….my life has turned completely upside down and right side up again and I'm still here so….thanks for sticking with me through all this.**

 **BRAVE**

 **CH 8**

 **OPOV**

The plane finally came to a halt, jerking me awake in the process. It takes me a minute to understand what's happening, but not long…

I look around and the first thing I notice is my surroundings are different. I remember sitting in a seat near the middle of the plane with Fitz, Harrison, and a few other people in Fitz's entourage. We talked for a while after takeoff, but my body decided to finally give out on me and snitch on how tired I really am. I nodded off and woke up again but this time, I was in Fitz's arms on the comfortable looking couch he and Harrison occupied earlier. I smiled as he kissed my forehead and adjusted my body so that I fit comfortably in his embrace. I remember thinking about how beautiful Italy would be, and now here I am…awake again…

We must be in the bedroom. (yeah, cause ALL planes have spacious bedrooms in them…) I am being spooned and by the low growling snore and bearlike grip, I can tell Fitz is the one holding my body hostage. I feel so relaxed and refreshed after our flight and I can only imagine how we ended up in this bed. I am in my undershirt and a pair of track shorts. My hair is pulled into a bun and I have no socks or shoes on.

Fitz DEFINITELY did this…

I blush as it occurs to me that he got a glimpse of my body while changing me. My thoughts are swimming and making me dizzy until he intrudes my mental state.

"Hey," his deep voice growls at me and I shiver because that's what his voice ALWAYS does to me.

"Hey there. How long was I out?" I ask as I shift to turn around. Fitz plants a quick kiss to my neck as he allows BARELY enough room for me to turn in his embrace.

"Hmmmm, before or after the move to this room?" he asks as he glances at his wrist watch and back into my eyes.

"mmmmmm," I bury my face into his chest and I don't want to move.

"Mr. Grant? We have reached our destination. I will be waiting patiently up here and as soon as you and Miss Pope are ready, your limo awaits outside." A voice sounds over the speaker tucked discretely into the ceiling.

"Thank you, Jordan." I giggle because it's funny how Fitz can go from lovey-dovey teddy bear to commanding business man in the blink of an eye.

"Okay sweet baby…get up and get cleaned up. There are 2 bathrooms back here and one has been stocked with any and everything you should need, including a fresh change of clothes. I will do the same in the other bathroom and meet up with you in, say, thirty minutes?" he says this so smoothly and it's like pure velvet is running from his lips.

"Livvie?" he asks again because I've gone all swooney-school girl on him.

"I hear you. Okay." I say. I move to stand, but Fitz is faster. He hops over my body and to the floor, offering me his hand to stand. We kiss briefly and with that, I retreat into the bathroom.

/

It took me longer than thirty minutes and I feel so guilty. I finally exit the bathroom, hoping to see Fitz's face somewhere NOT grimacing at me for my tardiness. To my surprise, he's nowhere in the room, but I can faintly smell his bodywash. I grin as I take one more look in the mirror. I'm satisfied with my look, and I sure hope he is too.

As gracefully as I can, I move to exit the room. The door to the plane is open and guarded by a dude who looks like he belongs in the CIA. He's about 5'10, stocky build, and his face looks like he hasn't grinned in ages. He has a Mediterranean/urban look to him and I size him up before I reach him.

"Hi, I'm-"

"Liv, right?" he stumbles without looking my direction. His tone is kinda airy and he never even looks at me. I nod, then say yes because, well, once again he DOESN'T look at me. He asks me to follow him and I do, out the door of the plane and into plain view.

Instantly, I can feel his eyes on me. I glance around below me and see 3 black cars, one of them a limo. I continue to look around and my eyes finally land on Fitz and Harrison. There is a woman with them who's around my height and a few other people who are mingling around as if this tarmac is a shopping mall. I look down at my attire then back up at mystery mike, then we both begin to take the stairs.

 **FPOV**

It's been forty five minutes. I honestly can't bring myself to complain because if she needed 15 more HOURS, I'd give them to her; nevermind 15 minutes….

"Earth to Fitz?" Harry asks as he waves his hand in my face. I am in a bit of a daze…nothing has happened, but that's the effect this woman has on me. When I finished getting ready, I stood outside her bathroom door and listened (not in a weird way) to her singing in the shower. I figured she would need more time because I was already totally done and her shower was still going. I had to stop myself from having improper impulses of pushing open the door and taking the woman I now LOVE against the first hard surface.

I changed her when she fell asleep. I kept it as pg-13 as I could, but who am I kidding? This woman is gorgeous! Sliding her clothes off of her body was like heaven for me. I stood over her thankful she was asleep because she likely would have been creeped out by my gaze. My eyes flowed from her breasts to her stomach, then down to her powder pink panties that matched her bra. The curve of her hips, the crevice of her breasts, the even pattern of her breath…

"Fitz…. Dude, seriously?" Harry was STILL trying to get my attention. I finally smiled and continued our conversation. We spoke for about 5 more minutes until the air around me changed.

She was near.

I looked over at Quinn, who was busily typing on her phone. She was Harrison's assistant and a lifesaver today if I do say so myself. I think she and Huck have some kind of weird relationship going on, but I can't really tell…

I look up toward the plane door and there she is. Huck is escorting her down the stairs and I think I quit breathing. She's wearing an off-white floor length maxi dress and simple, but elegant, sandals. Her make up is so light, I can barely tell she has any on…and her hair is swept to the side in a fish braid. She's wearing the white hat I put in the bathroom as an added accessory after I researched Italy's weather. She is minus any jewelry except her engagement ring…

Most importantly, she's wearing a beautiful smile and I'd give anything in the world to keep it on her stunning face.

"What's your name?" I hear her ask Huck. I smirk, pulling my shades down my eyes a bit because I know she won't get an answer. Nobody ever does!

"Huck." He simply states. I'm a bit shocked, but not surprised. Livvy has a way with people.

"Well, thank you for the escort, Huck." She states as they reach the bottom steps. She extends her hand, but Huck doesn't shake it. Instead, he presses his hand slightly to her lower back and angles her toward me so she can walk toward me.

 **OPOV**

Okay, so Huck is kinda weird, but okay….i'm finally down to the ground and seeing my fiancé. I now understand why the white hat was in the bathroom and I'm glad I was able to make it work with this outfit. Seeing Fitz in his rayband's, I decide to put my own pair on my face to match him as I stroll up to him. The pretty lady and Harrison finally quit talking and notice me walking up as well.

"Livvie." Fitz says, taking a deep breath as if he didn't expect me to show up. The lady is introduced as Quinn, and we exchange pleasantries as we enter the vehicles.

"Quinn will be your personal assistant this entire trip. Anything you need or that needs to be done will be handled through her. Harry here has agreed to be my right hand man…."

I can swear I heard Harry mumble 'what's new' under his breath….

"Ready?" Fitz asks as we get comfy in our seats. He's next to me. Harry and Quinn are across from us and Huck-well I guess he disappeared into one of the other vehicles. He's pretty….strange?

FPOV

My phone chimes and it's someone letting me know that Liv's best friend and her parents are here. I can't help but be a bit nervous. After all, this whole situation is a bit…unorthodox. I can feel my nerves starting to get the best of me as we ride. Just as I feel my hands about to sweat, Liv nestles her head against my chest, looking out the window over my body.

And with that little bit of touch, I'm instantly calm.

/

"LIV?! IS THAT YOU?!" I hear the fiery redhead before I see her. We arrive at our destination and I'm helping Liv out of the car.

"Abby!" Liv's face lights up and I again, am frozen. She's beyond beautiful….

Have I said that lately?

Liv reluctantly lets go on my hand and sprints to her BFF. The ladies embrace for a good solid 10 seconds and when they are done, the redhead's parents are flanking her. Liv hugs them all separately and I stand by the door, waiting to be introduced. I don't mind at all…she hasn't seen them in a minute and it's not like she's gonna forget about me.

"Babe…" I hear her voice. I lift my shades and turn on the charm. I can swear the red head's mom just fanned herself and her father just looks at me and smiles.

"Abby, Susan, Mark, this is Fitzgerald Thomas Grant, the third." Her introduction is as grand as the thousand watt smile on her face and I feel my heart thumping in my chest because she takes so much pride in introducing me. She has her hands on my arm and back as she talks.

"Abigail Whelan…AKA Abby….nice to meet you." Abby extends her hand as she sizes me up. I would've thought Mike or Susan would be doing this but clearly, Abby is the feisty one.

As soon as I'm done greeting the Whelan's, Harry appears from the side of the vehicle with Quinn not too far. He stepped away to finish his phone call and I almost forgot they were even there.

"Oh, and this is Harri-"

"Yeah, I remember smooth criminal. Nice to see you again." Abby extends her hand as she cuts off Liv's introduction. She and Harry lock eyes and hands and stay that way for about 3 seconds too long…

"You too, Miss Whelan. How are the plans for that hit going?"

My eyes must look like golf balls as Abby blushes. I look at Liv and she just laughs; later on, Liv would explain that Abby had told Harry if something happened to her that she wouldn't hesitate to put a hit out on us.

All I could do was stare…I think I believe her.

 **OPOV**

We are a mansion…like, I'm pretty sure this is one of the biggest nicest homes Italy has to offer. After being shown our rooms, Fitz and Harry disappear to handle some 'business'. Mike and Susan go their separate way to rest from the flight and it's me and Abby in Fitz and my bedroom.

Did I mention I'm ECSTATIC to see my bestie again?!

Abby's parents stayed back a few minutes after the guys left to whisper and make sure I hadn't lost my total mind. After a few rounds of convincing them I was totally sane, they gave up and left. Hopefully they believe me….

Now if only Abs is that easy….

"So, you know you are the talk of the town right? I mean, if I'm being honest, I kinda feel like a celebrity, Liv…" Abby stated as she lay on my bed with her feet in the air behind her.

"I figured. What is everyone saying?" I ask as I make myself comfy. I'm laying with my head on her back sideways so our bodies make a 'T' shape.

She went on to tell me how people stop her in the street to get the 411 from her…people we never even talked to in school foreal. Apparently, she can't really go anywhere without someone talking to her about me and my fiancé….

"Gosh Abs, I'm-"

"Oh, no, don't you DARE apologize. I'm actually kind enjoying telling people we don't like and never will to go straight to hell without passing go or collecting $200…" she stated and we laugh hard.

We spend another few minutes going thru the clothes already in the closet and catching up on our gossip. I have really missed her and even though it's only been like a week, so much has happened that it feels like eternity. I fill her in on some of the details she probably didn't get from the media like the proposal, the panic attacks, the romance between Fitz and myself…

It almost feels like old times and I'm starting to think maybe she won't get up in my ass.

I was SOOOO wrong….

"So…." Abby sits up and pushes me off of her. She's sitting Indian-style in the middle of the bed and I know what this means so I sit in front of her. She's looking deep in my eyes and to anyone who walked in, we would look like the most passionate lesbian couple…

"You already know what to do, girl. Don't make this harder than it has to be." She states evenly. I sigh as I reach my pinkie out. We lock pinkies and kiss each other's cheeks. Internally I'm battling because I have NEVER lied to her once a pinkie promise is in effect. On the other hand, this isn't just some kind of game. My and Fitz's agreement is serious business. I am conflicted and I'm sure she can tell because she reaches up and puts her hair in a bun, then proceeds to wait patiently on me.

Fuck My Life….

And with that thought, my internal battle ends and I start to tell Abby the story.

 **AN: taking a quick poll…should Liv tell Abby the WHOLE story or just the important parts? Remember, they are basically sisters in this story…**

 **BTW, thanks for sticking with me this far. I can't promise to update more because I don't know what my future holds but I will promise to keep making an effort. This chapter took me 2 weeks almost to write because I am TRULY super busy.**

 **Happy Reading!  
XOXO**


	9. Chapter 9 real

**Hello everyone. I'm happy to finally be back and ready to do some writing. Almost everything I my life has changed, and it feels like I'm a totally new person…in a sense anyways. Without giving you too much of my private life, I'll just say most was for the good, some was bad, but I'm more than blessed and favored.**

 **If you don't hate me, thank you. For those of you who have been sending me NONSTOP PM's asking if I was ok or even still alive, thank you. I didn't get to respond to each of your questions, but trust me…I saw it all.**

 **It's been SOOO long, that I feel like I need to reintroduce myself. Haha….**

 **I ONLY SHIP OLITZ. Period. They are endgame in anything I do, so let that be known from the start. Also, I love (respectful) criticism and reviews. They fuel my fire and help me write. I am going to ease back into the writing scene because I miss it and it's the last season of #scandal and if OLITZ doesn't end up being SR's endgame, at least we can keep them alive here! My AN's are usually REALLY long (sorry guys…lol) and I USED to update pretty regularly. (working on that part too)**

 **Without further delay, here's the next chapter of Brave.**

 **PS: Any inner thoughts my characters are having are usually italicized. Also, this is more of a filler chapter so I can get back into the swing of things.**

 **Happy Reading! XOXO**

 **Brave**

 **CH. 9**

 **OPOV**

I sat and waited for what felt like an hour. Abby just stared at me like I was some sort of talking animal instead of her best friend. I waited for the world to come crashing down on my head and to my surprise, it never came.

"Abby…please say something." I couldn't take her silence anymore. It was the most deafening thing in the world.

I watched as she opened her mouth to speak, then closed it, and repeated this process about 4 times. The look on her face was hard to read, but I could tell she was trying to figure out the easiest and best way to approach what I had told her.

"Wow…", She whispered.

 _WOW? Come on, Abbs..._

"Abby,-"

"Are you happy?" she proceeded to ask.

I thought for a minute about what she was asking. I am happy, but I didn't know if this was her honestly asking or her setting me up for some sort of take down.

I decided to be positive.

"I am. I'm really happy, Abby. For whatever reason, this feels right. I haven't felt this comfortable with much of anything since my parents died. I need you to be happy with me because this is all new to me and…" I stopped talking so that I didn't get too emotional.

Abby sighed and grabbed my hands. She looked absolutely sincere as she spoke.

"If you are happy and this is what you want, then I'm with you 100%."

I felt like someone has lifted an elephant off of my chest. "Really?"

She smiled and squeezed my hands. "Over a cliff, right?"

I nodded, doing my best to not turn into a blubbering mess. "Over a cliff."

 **FPOV**

I SWEAR it wasn't my intention to eavesdrop. I simply missed Liv and wanted to boot Abby out of our bedroom for a few minutes so that I could get my time.

What can I say? When it comes to Livvie, I'm selfish. Sue me….

I was not prepared for what I heard as I stood outside the door. I went thru so many emotions as I listened to Olivia explain as much of the story as she could with as many details as she could.

Liv is very mature for her age, but I would have bet a pretty penny that she was going to disclose the part about the contract to Abby and to be honest, I don't think I would have been too upset about it. Abby is the closest thing she has to normal family and, well…she also scares me a bit.

To my surprise, she didn't even mention it.

I couldn't have been prouder, but I wondered how hard it must have been to do this. Already, my Livvie was making sacrifices for us to work out. I inwardly patted myself on the back yet again because Livvie is my perfection.

I started to straighten my shirt a bit and run my fingers through my hair before I knocked on the door, then stopped as I heard Abby speak again.

"So, what's up with Mr. Smell good? Is he single?"

"Who? Harrison?" Liv had a hint of laugher in her voice.

"Yeah. I mean, I'm just asking. He sure knows how to wear a suit." Abby replied.

The ladies laughed, and Liv replied, "I don't know, Abby. I haven't had time or need to talk to him about his personal life. You can though."

"Oh, I don't need permission, Liv. I just wanna see what you know before I go in blindly." The girls continued to giggle. I figured there was a bit of a spark between those two, but I decided to keep that info to myself. Funny thing was, Harrison was already 10 steps ahead of her.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

 **OPOV**

"Ah, I see Romeo couldn't stay away long, Juliet." Abby snickered as she stood to open the door.

"Abby, it might not even be- "My statement was cut short when Abby opened the door to reveal none other than my fiancé in shining armor.

 _Ok, Gucci…whatever._

"Hi." Fitz smirked at me.

I was silent and smiled as I took him in. In the small amount of time we were apart, I sorta missed him. I couldn't help the thousand watt smile that graced my face at that point.

"Hi." I smiled, showing what I assumed were all 32 of my teeth.

"So sorry to interrupt, ladies. Liv, do you have a minute? I need to discuss something with you."

I nodded, inwardly wondering what was going on. Abby stood by the door with a Cheshire cat grin on her face as I walked past her and into the hallway. Once the door was closed, Fitz pushed me up against it and instantly melted his body into mine with a kiss that almost made me orgasm on the spot.

Once he finished and allowed me to come up for air, all I could do was stare at him for a moment.

"Wh…wha…what was that for?"

"Just because. I missed you." Fitz had an innocent grin on his face and it was too cute. I laughed and wrapped my arms back around his neck to go in for another one.

We were so wrapped up in our smooch-fest that we didn't see or hear Quinn and Harrison coming down the hallway.

Harrison cleared his throat, causing me to instantly shift my face into Fitz's chest to hide. I could hear snickers from Harrison and Quinn both.

"Something I can do for you, Harry?" Fitz asked impatiently.

"Well I didn't come all the way down here JUST to help Liv reclaim her tongue." Harrison joked.

Quinn finally spoke up, "Actually, I need to get started on the plans for the rest of the day with Oli- err, I mean, Liv." She actually seemed a bit nervous and I wondered if all of Fitz's staff, minus Harrison, were this way when it came to him.

 _Maybe just the female ones._

 _He definitely has an effect on me…_

"Livvie?" All three of them were now staring at me since I retreated into my own head for a moment.

"Hunh? I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I was just saying I have to get going with Harry right now to handle my end of things. Quinn here is gonna get your all taken care of, and I'll see you later on?"

"Yeah, sounds good." Fitz went in to kiss my lips again, and I shied away because of our audience. Persistence won, and I ended up getting tongued down yet again in front of his staff.

 _Smug bastard._

I retreated into the bedroom with Quinn hot on my heels once the men disappeared.

"Abby, this is Quinn- my personal assistant."

Abby and Quinn shook hands and Quinn moved to find a seat to pull up to the bed. I resumed my previous position on the bed across from Abby.

"So, Mr. Hot lips couldn't contain himself hunh?" Abby joked.

Quinn turned 10 shades of red and I could help but smile. I quickly changed the subject to something else.

"So, Quinn, what's on the schedule for the rest of the day?"

"Quinn adjusted herself in the seat to sit upright and straight, catching both mine and Abby's attention. I shook my head at Abby to NOT say anything to her and Abby looked like she was going to bust a gut laughing.

"Well, we have your spa day set for 2PM, then…." Quinn went down the itinerary and it semed like I would be busy for HOURS. I was exhausted just listening to her.

"How does that sound?" she finished. Abby and I both looked at each other, and I finally broke the silence with an "OK".

"Are you joining her for all this?" Abby asked.

Quinn seemed to grin at this question.

"I am, and so are you. Mr. Grant paid for all three of us to spend the day together, so whatever Liv and you do, I do as well." She seemed a bit excited over this part, so I just let it fly.

"Ah, and what does a girl have to do to get on Mr. Grant's payroll?" Abby asked. I shot her a look that said SERIOUSLY, but she ignored me. I don't think her question was meant to come off as brash, but judging by the look on Quinn's face, I think she took it that way.

"Excuse her, she was dropped on her head as a baby," I tried to cover for Abby.

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant…let me rephrase. How old are you, Quinn?" Abby probed.

Quinn slouched back a bit and uncrossed her legs at the ankle only to re-cross them at the knee. She reached back and tied her hair up in a bun to match both mine and Abby's, and pulled her shirt untucked from her skirt.

"I'm as old as I need to be for whatever the occasion. Good enough for you?"

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped from me. I LOVE Abby, but even I gotta admit she had that one coming.

 **AN: SO…I really did miss y'all. I hope you are still with me on this and my other 4 stories. I am going to try to continue updating, but I can't promise a schedule because of how hectic my life actually is.**

 **Thanks for all the support!**

 **I'll TRY to update soon!**

 **XOXO**


End file.
